The Happily Ever After
by angel-dracogirly
Summary: Vervolg op ‘The not so happily ever after’. We zijn nu een jaar verder en hoewel Cassie en Draco elkaar niet meer gezien hebben, kunnen ze elkaar ook maar niet vergeten. Wat gebeurt er als ze elkaar onverhoopt weer tegenkomen.
1. Chapter 1

Hier is dan het langverwachte vervolg op 'The not so happily ever after'. Het is aan te raden om eerst dat verhaal te lezen voordat je aan dit verhaal begint. Je kunt het vinden bij onze verhalen.

Ook dit verhalen zullen wij, angel en dracogirly, weer samen schrijven. Ons schrijftempo is niet zo hoog dus er zal ongeveer om de twee weken een nieuw hoofdstukje verschijnen. Reacties kunnen er misschien voor zorgen dat bepaalde mensen wat sneller schrijven.  
#kijkt met schuin oog naar angel#  
Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

_Een jaar is voorbij gegaan na het drama bij het altaar en vanaf buitenaf lijkt het of iedereen zijn leventje weer heeft opgepakt. Schijn bedriegt echter, want Draco is niet de perfecte echtgenoot en bedriegt zijn vrouw Lucy nu al een jaar lang, omdat zij hem blijkbaar niet de voldoening geeft die hij wenst te krijgen. _

_Cassie woont nu op zichzelf in Frankrijk en heeft al haar frustraties in het inrichten van het huis gestopt. Nu het huis eindelijk volledig naar haar zin is ingericht, is ze echter nog niet tevreden. Het huis is te groot voor haar alleen en nu heeft ze niet langer iets te doen om maar niet aan de gebeurtenissen van een jaar geleden te hoeven denken. _

_Sinds een paar dagen heeft ze nu haar kleine neefje op bezoek, dit is echter geen makkelijk kind en ze heeft haar handen vol aan hem._

"Nee! Blijf staan! Ik waarschuw je, blijf staan verdomme of ik verander je in een pompoen!", gilde Cassie en ze zwaaide dreigend met haar toverstok naar een jongetje met krullerig bruin haar. "Lucas!"

Een gerinkel klonk toen Lucas lachend wegrende en onderweg een vaas omgooide. Cassie kreeg hem na enige tijd toch te pakken en bond hem met een spreuk aan zijn stoel vast zodat hij alleen zijn handen kon bewegen en zo zijn boterhammen kon opeten. Lucas was echter niet van plan zijn boterham te eten en gooide hem naar Cassie's hoofd. Ze voelde de boterham tegen haar hoofd komen en na even daar te hebben gehangen gleed de boterham eindelijk los. Cassie keek even woedend van de boterham die op de grond lag naar Lucas. Vervolgens klonk er een oorverdovende knal die in de wijde omgeving te horen moet zijn geweest. Eén ding was duidelijk, Cassie was niet het ideale moederfiguur.

Een maand later stond Cassie op een groot cruiseschip voor heksen en tovenaars waar helaas de mogelijkheid om te verdwijnselen niet mogelijk was, iets wat ze heel graag zou hadden gedaan zal later blijken.

"Waarom moest ik mee, je weet dat ik zeeziek wordt van een boot," mopperde Cassie die op verzoek van Will was meegegaan.

"We gaan een leuke man voor je zoeken," zei Will vrolijk.

"Heb ik geen zin in," antwoordde ze nors.

"Vrouw dan?" grinnikte hij, maar zag aan haar gezicht dat ze dit allemaal alles behalve grappig vond. "Hoe was het trouwens met je neefje, ik hoorde dat hij een weekje is blijven logeren."

"Geen idee, zijn moeder zegt dat hij sindsdien geen woord meer gezegd heeft," zei ze kortaf.

"Oh…nou je weet waar je kamer is. Ik zie je strakjes wel," zei Will en hij gaf haar een kus op haar wang. "Toedeloe!"

Cassie zuchtte diep en merkte dat de boot begon te varen. Ze ging op een bedje zitten onder een parasol en keek misselijk voor zich uit. Meestal was ze na een tijdje niet meer zo zeeziek en ze hoopte maar dat ze tot die tijd haar maaginhoud bij zich kon houden. Na een poosje varen liep ze enkele mensen bijna omver toen ze zich haastte naar het toilet. Ze liep het damestoilet in en zocht in haar handtasje naar een aspirine die ze van haar dokter had gekregen. Nadat ze het had ingenomen met wat water zag ze pas de vrouw naast haar die zich stond op te maken. Het was de slechte look-a-like Lucy die, zo leek het tenminste, nog niet door had wie er naast haar stond.

"Er zit wat groens op je tanden," zei Cassie die het feit dat ze met Draco was getrouwd reden genoeg vond om haar te kleineren en te beledigen op welke manier dan ook.

"Wat doe jij hier?" zei Lucy verbaasd die haar nu herkende en toch even in de spiegel keek of er inderdaad wat op haar tanden zat.

"Ik ben op vakantie en zeg me alsjeblieft dat jij zo van boord springt en wie je ook meegenomen hebt meeneemt in je val," zei Cassie die een gebedje deed dat Draco hier niet was.

Lucy zei niks en liep met kleine driftige pasjes de toiletten uit, ze liep naar Draco toe en trok hem mee naar een danszaal waar het wat drukker was. Cassie zocht ondertussen Will en ging helemaal uit haar dak toen ze hem vond, het duurde even voordat hij haar ervan had weten te overtuigen dat het niet met opzet was gedaan.

Even later was ze wat kalmer geworden en had Will haar weten te overtuigen niet van boord te springen in een wanhopige poging of iets in die richting. Ze kamde haar haren en deed het met een simpele spreuk omhoog. Vervolgens deed ze haar oorbellen in. Met een zucht stond ze op en keek Will boos aan. Ze had geen zin om te dansen, wie weet wie ze tegen zou komen. Van boord springen zag er aantrekkelijker uit op het moment, maar met tegenzin ging ze zich omkleden.

Niet veel later liep ze met Will mee naar de danszaal, ze danste eventjes wat met hem en hij wist haar zelfs eventjes aan het lachen te krijgen.

Na kort gedanst te hebben ging ze met Will aan een tafeltje zitten.

"Waarom kan je hier eigenlijk niet verdwijnselen, er zijn hier niet eens dreuzels," zei Cassie die nu al weg wou en voortdurend in het rond keek.

"Nou als passagiers zomaar weggaan wanneer dat hun uitkomt en er zou echt wat met een passagier gebeuren dan zouden ze gewoon denken dat diegene is verdwijnseld," legde Will uit terwijl hij een slok wijn nam. "Misschien is Lucy wel alleen hier, ontspan nou wat, daarvoor was deze reis bedoeld."

"Ik ben ontspannen," zei Cassie die haar wijnglas rondjes liet draaien tussen haar vingers.

"Niet waar, je bent juist overspannen," zei Will die het goed bedoelde allemaal.

"Ik ben niet overspannen," zei ze en keek naar haar glas. "Jij bent degene die er steeds weer over begint, het doet me niks meer."

Will keek haar bezorgd aan. "Geniet nou een beetje, je staat bijna op het punt van een zenuwinzinking."

"Overdrijf niet!" snauwde ze en liet het glas barsten, ze pakte haar toverstok en toverde het glas weer in elkaar. "Je beeld je dingen in."

Opnieuw liet ze het glas rondjes draaien maar schoof het van zich af toen ze Will zag kijken. Nu begon ze haar nagels te bekijken. Ze pakte een servetje dat op tafel lag en scheurde het onbewust in kleine stukjes, de dansmuziek hoorde ze amper.

--

"Lucy ben je onderhand al klaar."

Draco zuchtte terwijl hij op z'n bed neerplofte. Deze eerste avond van de cruise zou hij samen met Lucy naar het openingsgala gaan maar als hij nog lang moest wachten was het gala al voorbij.

"Ik ben al klaar", zei Lucy terwijl ze met een zeeblauw jurkje aan de badkamer uitkwam. Draco hield zich in om commentaar te geven op het 'al klaar', in plaats daarvan pakte hij de sleutel van de hut en liep naar de deur.

"Uhm Draco, misschien kunnen we beter hier blijven."

Langzaam draaide Draco zich om en keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je ineens zeeziek geworden bent?"

"Nee, dat is het niet. Ik.. uhm.. kan m'n tasje nergens vinden."

Lucy wist dat Cassie hier ergens op het schip rondliep en wilde kostte wat kost voorkomen dat Draco haar tegenkwam. Zolang hij hier in de hut bleef wist ze tenminste zeker dat hij haar niet zou zien.

Draco rolde met z'n ogen. "Dan ga je toch zonder tasje."

"Nee dat kan niet, hij moet hier ergens liggen", zei Lucy terwijl ze begon te zoeken. Ze had haar tas net extra goed verstopt en hoopte maar dat Draco nu zou besluiten om gewoon hier te blijven.

Draco leek echter niet onder de indruk en keek met z'n armen over elkaar toe hoe Lucy op zoek was naar haar tasje.

"Wat is dat met jou? Weken heb je lopen zeuren om deze cruise en nu we hier eindelijk zijn wil je je hut niet uit omdat je je tasje niet kunt vinden?"

Draco keek haar onbegrijpelijk aan.

"Nee!", zei Lucy snel. "Ik bedoel ja, ik eh…" Lucy zuchtte en ging op het bed zitten. "Kunnen we vanavond niet gewoon hier blijven?"

"Weet je wat, waarom ga je niet verder zoeken naar je tasje en ik ga vast naar het gala. Kom me maar zoeken als je het eindelijk hebt gevonden."

Draco had de deur bijna opengedaan toen Lucy's stem hem stopte.

"Ja natuurlijk, het gaat een keer niet zoals meneer het wilt en gelijk gaat hij op zoek naar een ander om seks mee te hebben."

Geschokt en boos draaide Draco zich om. "Wie heeft het hier over seks. Ik ga naar een gala."

"Natuurlijk", zei Lucy vals. "En de eerste vrouw die je daar tegenkomt trek je vast gelijk mee naar de toiletten."

Boos zette Draco een stap naar haar toe terwijl hij z'n hand dreigend in de lucht hield. Op het laatste moment bedacht hij zich echter, hij kon toch geen vrouw gaan slaan. Zelfs niet als ze zo vervelend was als zijn eigen vrouw.

"Misschien als jij niet zo slecht was hoefde ik mijn vertier niet ergens anders te zoeken."

Met grote ogen staarde Lucy Draco aan. "Sorry hoor, maar ik was niet degene die op z'n huwelijksnacht zo dronken was dat ie zodra hij het bed raakte in slaap viel."

Het was een lage streek om dit weer op te brengen en Lucy wist dat. Ze begon echter uit ideeën te raken en hoopte dat ze hiermee in ieder geval ervoor kon zorgen dat hij zou blijven.

Draco staarde haar woedend aan terwijl hij in z'n hoofd tot tien aan het tellen was. Zij was het niet waard om voor in Azkaban terecht te komen. Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep hij met grote passen naar de deur en ging hij de hut uit.

"Nee Draco wacht!", gilde Lucy nog maar haar woorden hadden geen enkel effect. "Shit", zei Lucy terwijl ze boos op het bed ging liggen. Ze was nog niet eens in staat om hem één avond in het oog te houden en ervoor te zorgen dat hij bij haar in de hut bleef, laat staan de hele vakantie…

--

Cassie zat nog steeds aan haar tafeltje met Will en had een behoorlijk hoopje van versnipperde servetjes voor haar liggen.

"Ik ga even naar het toilet," zei ze na een lange stilte en ze stond op. "En dat kan ik zelf wel, geen zorgen", zei ze vlug toen ze zag hoe Will al op wilde staan.

Ze stond op zonder verder commentaar van Will en liep door de mensenmenigte heen de gang op. Met snelle passen liep ze door de gang met haar blik op de grond gericht. Doordat ze niet uitkeek waar ze liep knalde ze toen ze de hoek om wou lopen hard tegen iemand aan. Toen ze omhoog keek vanaf de grond tegen wie ze aan was gelopen slaakte ze een korte gil van schrik.

"Wat doe je hier?" zei ze met overslaande stem, de kans om hem te laten antwoorden gaf ze niet. Ze trapte tegen zijn enkels aan en krabbelde overeind "G..ga w..weg!"

"Pardon ken ik u?" vroeg een man die ook blond haar had maar verder niet echt op Draco leek.

"Sorry," zei ze, nu ze aan zijn stem hoorde dat het Draco niet was. Ze was wel erg paniekerig aan het doen bedacht ze zich nu. Ze liep langs de man heen en dook snel de damestoiletten in en zuchtte diep. Nog even en ze kreeg waanideeën, misschien was Lucy hier wel niet! Misschien had ze zich dat ook wel ingebeeld, die gedachte kalmeerde haar eventjes. Maar als dat echt zo was dan betekende dat weer dat ze inmiddels misschien die zenuwinzinking waar Will het over had al gehad had en nu doorgedraaid was. Ze staarde naar zichzelf in de spiegel alsof ze daaruit kon afleiden wat er met haar aan de hand was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

Draco liep de zaal in waar het gala werd gehouden en liep regelrecht naar de bar. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn door ooit met haar te trouwen. Dat was werkelijk de grootste fout die hij ooit gemaakt had. Hij bestelde een vuurwhisky en sloeg hem gelijk achterover. Hij wenkte de barkeeper om hem bij te vullen en keek de zaal rond. Aangezien zijn vrouw nou niet echt aangenaam gezelschap was moest hij maar iemand anders zoeken. Zijn ogen gingen over de verschillende mensen die de zaal vulden en zijn blik bleef hangen op een blonde schone die aan de andere kant van de bar stond. Draco bekeek haar eens goed en zag dat ze totaal niet op Lucy leek. Mooi, precies wat hij nodig had. Hij bestudeerde haar nog wat langer voor hij op haar afstapte. Hij wilde namelijk niet ineens één of andere boze man op zijn dak krijgen, maar het zag ernaar uit dat de vrouw single was. Draco glimlachte terwijl hij naast haar ging staan, dichter dan absoluut noodzakelijk was. Zoals hij al verwacht had keek de vrouw hem vragend aan. Draco deed echter net alsof hij het niet merkte en keek een beetje verveeld de zaal rond. Hij wachtte totdat ze weer verder ging met haar drankje voordat hij zich een beetje naar haar draaide.

"Als je het mij vraagt is het hier nogal saai."

De vrouw keek op en staarde Draco aan. De vrouw leek Draco even te bekijken en besloot dat hij haar aandacht wel waard was.

"Zijn dit soort bijeenkomsten niet altijd saai."

Draco glimlachte en leunde een beetje naar haar toe. "Ik weet wel een manier om het minder saai te maken."

"En wat is dat dan wel?", zei de vrouw terwijl ze haar blonde haren achter haar oor deed.

"Het is een beetje lastig uit te leggen, waarom laat ik het je niet zien."

Hij glimlachte terwijl hij opstond en zijn hand uithield voor haar. Zoals hij al verwacht had pakte zij zijn hand beet en samen verlieten ze het gala. Hij liep richting de toiletten terwijl hij de vele mensen die in de gang stonden behendig ontweek. Het was druk in de gang met veel mensen die naar het gala gingen of er net vandaan kwamen. De witte muren van het schip staken sterk af tegen de veelal gekleurde tovenaarsgewaden. Verschillende deuren bevonden zich in de gang die naar kleine machinekamers leidde, maar Draco had een andere bestemming in gedachte.

Cassie kwam net de toiletten uitgelopen toen ze hem aan zag komen. Ze zag hoe Draco met grote passen dichterbij kwam en kon niets anders doen dan hem aanstaren. Verschillende mensen liepen geërgerd langs haar heen omdat ze zo plotseling stopte, maar Cassie had alleen oog voor Draco. Draco liep echter gewoon verder en het was duidelijk dat hij haar niet gezien had. Dat, of hij was een erg goede acteur en deed net of hij haar niet zag. Cassie keek even besluiteloos toe voordat ze haar mond opendeed om hem te roepen. Ze wist gewoon dat ze met hem moest praten, al was het alleen maar om te zeggen dat hij bij haar vandaan moest blijven en hoe ze hoopte dat hij samen met z'n vrouw van het schip afviel en verdronk. Nog voor ze haar mond open kon doen voelde ze hoe iemand een hand voor haar mond deed en snel één van de machinekamers introk. Cassie was even te geschokt om wat te doen, maar begon, toen ze merkte in welke situatie ze zich bevond, wel tegen te spartelen. Haar belager liet haar los en snel draaide Cassie zich om om te kijken wie haar beetgepakt had. Door het weinige licht in de kamer duurde het even voordat Cassie goed zag wie haar hierin gesleurd had. Toen ze echter zag wie het was werden haar ogen groot en boos keek ze de vrouw aan.

"Blijf uit zijn buurt", zei Lucy terwijl ze Cassie strak aankeek. Cassie haalde een wenkbrauw op terwijl ze Draco's echtgenote aankeek. Toen ze er eerst achterkwam dat Draco zich op dit schip bevond was ze ook het liefste gelijk weggegaan en zo ver mogelijk bij hem uit de buurt gebleven. Nu ze hem net echter zag, wilde ze hem eens goed de waarheid zeggen. Helemaal nu zijn vrouwtje haar ook nog eens kwam zeggen dat zij uit z'n buurt moest blijven was haar drang om hem te spreken alleen maar groter geworden.

"Wat is er, ben je bang dat zodra hij mij ziet hij geen oog meer voor jou zal hebben?", zei Cassie gemeen lachend.

"Blijf bij hem vandaan of anders…", zei Lucy terwijl ze het dreigement in de lucht liet hangen.

Ze liep de machinekamer weer uit en liep weer terug richting haar kamer. Het erge was dat Cassie gelijk had. Ze wist dat Draco vreemd ging, maar hij kwam toch altijd weer bij haar thuis. Zij was degene waarbij hij iedere avond weer in bed lag. Dat was ook één van de redenen waarom ze nooit zo'n probleem maakte van zijn one-night-stands. Zij was immers nog altijd mevrouw Malfidus en voor de buitenwereld zag het eruit alsof ze een goed huwelijk hadden. Cassie was echter een probleem. Na het drama op hun huwelijk weigerde Draco erover te praten, maar Lucy wist dat hij nog steeds wat voor haar voelde. Ze was daarom ook bang dat als Draco erachter zou komen dat Cassie op dit schip was hij er alles aan zou doen om haar terug te krijgen. Als dat zou gebeuren betekende dat vast het einde van hun huwelijk. Hoewel Draco misschien niet de perfecte echtgenoot was hield ze toch van hem. Al wist ze dat de enige reden dat hij met haar getrouwd was door zijn ouders komt. Ze moest gewoon voorkomen dat ze elkaar te zien kregen. Het was maar een cruise van twee weken, zo moeilijk kon het toch niet zijn? Lucy zuchtte als ze bedacht hoe moeilijk dit wel zou worden. Ze waren hier nog niet eens één dag en nu al had Draco haar al bijna gezien. Er stond haar deze vakantie heel wat werk te doen. Als deze cruise voorbij zou zijn was ze vast echt aan vakantie toe.

---

Lucy rekte zich uit en voelde met haar hand automatisch voor Draco's slapende vorm. Toen ze hem echter niet voelde gingen haar ogen wijd open en zag ze dat ze inderdaad alleen in bed lag. Ze schrok, wat als hij vannacht nou helemaal niet terug was gekomen? Misschien was hij Cassie wel tegengekomen en hadden ze samen toch een manier gevonden om van het schip af te komen. Nee, dat kon toch niet? Hoewel, het is wel de enige logische verklaring waarom hij nu niet hier met haar in bed lag.

Lucy begon in paniek te raken. Ze moest wat doen om hem tegen te houden. Ze sprong uit bed en rende naar de deur. Ze wilde de deur net opendoen toen ze bedacht dat ze moeilijk zo de gang op kon gaan. Snel trok ze een paar slippers aan en gooide de deur open. Als Cassie dacht dat ze Draco zomaar mee kon nemen had ze het mooi mis. Ze rende langs een oud echtpaar richting het einde van de gang. Het mannetje keek Lucy met open mond na terwijl de vrouw mopperde en hem een tik met haar tasje gaf.

Lucy lette echter nergens op. Ze was nu bijna bij het einde van de gang die in een bocht naar rechts verder liep. Met een klap liep Lucy tegen een stevige gedaante aan. Ze verloor haar evenwicht en viel op de grond. De man tegen wie ze was aangelopen keek haar verbaasd en een beetje boos aan.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?"

Draco praatte op vrij rustige toon, waarschijnlijk om te voorkomen dat ze een publiek kregen. Lucy hoorde echter de boze ondertoon die hij gebruikte.

"Draco", zei Lucy, "Je bent hier."

Ze pakte zijn been vast om zichzelf ervan te overtuigen dat hij hier echt was. Draco sloot z'n ogen en deed duidelijk z'n best om kalm te blijven.

"Waar zou ik anders zijn, de komende weken zitten we hier nog wel vast op dit schip."

Hij schudde met z'n been zodat Lucy zijn been wel los moest laten en trok haar overeind. Opnieuw liepen er een paar mensen langs en Lucy's kleding, of eigenlijk gebrek daaraan, werd weer duidelijk bekeken.

"Kunnen jullie het zien", snauwde Draco terwijl hij Lucy snel meetrok naar hun kamer. Hij trok de kamerdeur open en duwde Lucy hard op het bed terwijl hij de deur weer achter zich dicht deed.

"Waar denk je mee bezig te zijn", schreeuwde Draco boos.

Lucy keek en beetje bang richting Draco. Hij kon toch niet al weten dat Cassie op dit schip was en dat zij probeerde hem bij haar vandaan te houden? Gelukkig voor haar ging Draco verder met z'n tirade en werden haar steeds paniekerigere gedachtes onderbroken.

"De volgende keer als je de kamer wilt verlaten neem dan in ieder geval eerst de moeite om je fatsoenlijk aan te kleden. In een doorschijnend nachtgewaad de gang op rennen is nou niet echt gepast gedrag voor een Malfidus. Wat probeerde je er eigenlijk mee te bereiken?"

"Ik eh…", zei Lucy een beetje onzeker en beschaamd voor haar gedrag. "Ik was op zoek naar jou, ik.."

"Nou je hebt me gevonden", onderbrak Draco boos.

"Ik dacht dat er iets ergs met je gebeurt was", zei Lucy. Lucy loog niet terwijl ze dit zei. Ze was bang dat er iets ergs met Draco gebeurt was. Ergs met de naam Cassie.

"Nou, ik ben een grote jongen, ik kan heus wel op mezelf passen."

Lucy grimaste terwijl hij dit zei.

"Ik weet het. Maar toen ik wakker werd was je ineens weg."

"Ik had even wat frisse lucht nodig dus ben ik een wandelingetje gaan maken. Sinds wanneer heb ik daar jou toestemming voor nodig", zei Draco terwijl hij haar kwaad aankeek.

"Niet", zei Lucy zachtjes.

Draco zuchtte terwijl hij Lucy bleef aankijken.

"Als je je aankleedt kunnen we gaan ontbijten", zei Draco kort terwijl hij naast haar op het bed ging zitten. Lucy knikte terwijl ze opstond en wat kleding uit haar kast haalde. Ze liep hierna naar de badkamer en deed de deur achter zich dicht. Ze moest zorgen dat ze rustig bleef. Dit Cassie gedoe begon haar gek te maken.

Tijdens het ontbijt zat ze nerveus om zich heen te draaien. Er was maar één grote zaal waar iedereen in kon ontbijten dus de kans dat ze Cassie tegen zouden komen was vrij groot. Continu gingen haar ogen naar de grote deur aan het begin van de zaal waar verschillende mensen in en uitliepen. Ze schrok toen ze Cassie in een zeeblauw jurkje zag binnenkomen.

Snel begon ze te hoesten en deed net of ze zich ergens in verslikt had. Dit zorgde er in ieder geval voor dat Draco op dit moment naar haar keek en niet naar een ex die toevallig de zaal binnenkwam. Ze stopte met hoesten en zag hoe Draco haar toch wel een beetje bezorgd aankeek.

"Misschien moet je de volgende keer eerst kauwen, mensen begonnen te denken dat je hier aan het doodgaan was. Als een vrouw van een Malfidus hoor je kleine hapjes te nemen en goed te kauwen zodat dit soort dingen voorkomen worden. Heb je het afgelopen jaar dat je met mij getrouwd was dan helemaal niets geleerd?"

Oké, hij was dus niet bezorgd om haar, maar om wat de buitenwereld van hem dacht. Het maakte ook niet uit, haar plan was gelukt, hij had niet gezien hoe Cassie binnenkwam. Lucy keek de zaal opnieuw rond om te kijken waar Cassie ergens was gaan zitten. Cassie was echter nergens te bekennen. De vrouw in het zeeblauwe jurkje had misschien dezelfde kleur haar, maar daar hield de gelijkenis dan ook wel op.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3.**

Will probeerde de dekens van Cassie af te trekken.

"Kom nou je moet ontbijten!" riep hij tegen Cassie die zich half in haar dekens had gewikkeld.

"Neehee! Ik blijf de rest van deze cruise op mijn kamer in bed liggen," jengelde ze en trok de dekens nog wat verder over haar hoofd.

"Je moet toch eten mop. Kom op, hoe groot is nou de kans dat je hem tegenkomt en mocht dat gebeuren dan loop je hem gewoon voorbij," zei hij en gaf nogmaals een harde ruk aan het deken. Met een knal viel Cassie uit bed, ze ging rechtop zitten en pruttelde iets onverstaanbaars.

Ze haalde het deken van haar hoofd en slaakte een diepe zucht. Vervolgens stond ze op en liep ze naar de badkamer waar ze een hele toespraak hield waarom ze absoluut Draco niet wou tegen komen en wat ze zou doen als dat wel het geval was. Daarna noemde ze nog al zijn slechte eigenschappen op en begon haar tanden te poetsen.

"Praat je nou tegen mij, of tegen jezelf?" vroeg Will die meer het idee had dat Cassie zichzelf moed probeerde in te spreken.

Met een simpele zwiep van haar toverstok zorgde ze ervoor dat Will de tube tandpasta tegen zijn voorhoofd kreeg.

"Nou ik ga alvast ontbijten mijn maag knort, ik zie je zo wel," zei hij en wreef over zijn voorhoofd.

"Kun je niet wat te eten naar mijn kamer brengen?" vroeg ze met een suikerzoet stemmetje. "Alsjeblieft Will, dan beloof ik morgen gewoon in die zaal te eten."

"Nou oké, als je dan tenminste niet de hele dag op je kamer blijft," zuchtte hij en liep haar kamer uit.

Cassie maakte bijna een sprongetje van vreugde en keek in de spiegel, wat moest ze aan? Ze liep naar haar kast en na 5 minuten zweefden er verschillende jurken door haar kamer. Ze griste er een uit de lucht en hield de jurk voor zich.

"Te bloot," zei ze en gooide de jurk aan de kant en verving hem voor een andere jurk. "Te kinderachtig," grinnikte ze en hield nog een aantal jurken voor zich. Bij de laatste jurk keek ze wel heel lang in de spiegel en verscheen er een wat dromerige grijns op haar gezicht. Het was de jurk die ze aanhad op de dag dat ze Draco voor het eerst had ontmoet.

"Jezus waar ben ik mee bezig," zei ze in zichzelf en gooide de jurk op het bed. Uiteindelijk stond ze echter opnieuw voor de spiegel en had ze de jurk aangetrokken. Hij paste nog steeds en net zoals de meeste kleding droeg ze vaak iets maar één keer waardoor het er nog als nieuw uit zag. Ze probeerde tevergeefs niet te grijnzen en luisterde niet echt naar zichzelf. Ze begon nu bijpassende schoenen te zoeken en liep door haar suite te huppelen alsof ze een jong meisje was dat haar eerste date had.

Even later klopte Will op de deur en deed ze open, hij herkende de jurk niet en zette een dienblad op haar bed.

Ze at wat en haar humeur klaarde wonder boven wonder iets op "Ga je zo mee even naar het uitzicht kijken?" vroeg Will.

"Welk uitzicht, het enige dat te zien is is water," grinnikte ze. "Maar vooruit."

Ze stond op en werkte haar lippenstift wat bij, nu het erop aankwam kreeg ze echter weer de zenuwen en spitte ze haar kast om. Will keek haar verbaasd aan

"Wat zoek je?" vroeg hij.

"Gewoon iets," zei ze en zette een bijpassende hoed op en een zonnebril.

"Normaal heb ik niks op je smaak voor kleding aan te merken maar.." hij keek naar de hoed en de onwijze zonnebril, "dit ziet er echt niet uit."

"Misschien moet ik wat anders aantrekken," murmelde ze nu ze besefte dat het jurkje niet bepaald onopvallend was, tenminste voor Draco dan, aangezien hij het vast zou herkennen. Of nee, natuurlijk zou hij het niet herkennen, het was een enorme hork. Maar voor de zekerheid kon ze toch maar beter een andere jurk aantrekken.

Will pakte de hoed van haar hoofd en zette de zonnebril bij haar af.

"Je hoeft je niet om te kleden," glimlachte hij en trok haar aan haar arm mee.

Cassie keek de hele tijd om zich heen en merkte dat het bij de uitgang van de eetzaal best druk was. Ze moesten even stoppen met lopen en Will z'n ogen vielen op een knappe jonge man die hij dan ook volgde tussen de menigte. Toen Cassie merkte dat ze Will kwijt was sloeg de paniek toe, ze moest naar haar kamer. Zonder te kijken waar ze heen liep begon ze gehaast een wat rustiger gangpad in te lopen.

---

Draco zuchtte terwijl hij weer terugliep richting z'n kamer. Lucy en hij waren na het ontbijt richting het zwembad gegaan maar tijd om rustig in de zon te liggen had hij nog niet gehad. Mevrouw was namelijk de zonnebrand vergeten. Draco schudde z'n hoofd. Wilde ze soms dat hij er als een kreeft uit ging zien? Hij besloot een wat stiller gangpad te nemen om de ontbijtdrukte zo te ontwijken.

Hij liep de gang in en was verbaasd om in de verte nog iemand te zien lopen. Aan de vorm kon hij zien dat het een vrouw was en hij zag haar op zich afkomen. Hij zette nog twee stappen voordat hij verbaasd stil bleef staan. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Hij wreef in zijn ogen maar het beeld voor hem veranderde niet. Hij kon toch niet nu al een zonnesteek hebben gekregen?

"Cassie?", zei hij verbaasd.

Cassie bleef ook stil staan, maar was meer in shock dan verbaasd.

"Geen stap dichterbij!" zei ze waarschuwend. Ze had zo goed ingestudeerd wat ze zou zeggen als ze hem toch nog tegen het lijf moest lopen, nu was ze terplekke haar tekst kwijt.

"Ik umh…jij…", stamelde ze en leek zichzelf mentaal bij elkaar te moeten rapen. Na een korte stilte was dat gelukt en haalde ze even diep adem voordat ze aan haar scheldpartij begon.

"Ik heb jou niks te zeggen, jij vuile tuinkabouter," snauwde ze en was toen opnieuw haar tekst kwijt. Ze besloot het daarom maar hierbij te laten en vervolgde haar weg. Ze liep langs hem heen en gaf hem nog een flinke duw.

Draco wist gelukkig zijn evenwicht te bewaren en kon nog net haar arm grijpen voordat ze hem voorbij zou lopen. Hij had haar al eerder laten gaan en was niet van plan om haar nog een keer kwijt te raken. Hij trok haar terug zodat ze half tegen hem aan belande. Voordat Cassie besefte wat ze deed zoende ze hem. Eigenlijk waren vanaf dat moment haar hersens en gedachtes een soort van verdoofd en vergat ze zelfs dat ze in een – verlaten maar toch openbare – gang stonden.

Draco was verbaasd door Cassie's actie maar was niet van plan om te stoppen. Te lang had hij hier al naar verlangd. Hij zoende haar vol overgave terug en duwde haar voorzichtig tegen de muur. Een oud echtpaar liep langs en het kleine heksje kreeg bijna een beroerte toen ze Draco en Cassie zag.

"De jeugd van tegenwoordig," mopperde haar man die zijn rollater voortduwde en verder liep.

Cassie begon zijn nek te zoenen en had het echtpaar niet eens opgemerkt.

Draco had het echter wel in de gaten, niet dat het hem veel kon schelen. Hij wist echter dat het misschien beter was om dit voort te zetten in een iets minder openbare plek. Hij voelde hoe Cassie z'n nek zoende en wist dat naar de kamer gaan geen optie was. Die was veel te ver weg. Zonder er lang over na te denken voelde hij met z'n hand langs de muur. Hij wist dat hier ergens een deur was. Met een beetje geluk vond hij hem een deed de deur open. Hij brak even vrij van Cassie en trok haar snel mee de kamer in. Voordat één van beide zich kon bedenken sloot hij de deur en duwde Cassie er tegenaan. Hij zag dat ze van plan was om iets te zeggen maar drukte snel zijn lippen op die van haar zodat ze de kans er niet voor kreeg. Cassie's ogen flitste eventjes door de kamer waar ze waren en merkte wat schoon beddengoed op en stapels kussens. Ze dacht er verder niet over na en zocht naar haar toverstok, ze deed de deur op slot zonder haar 'bezigheden' te onderbreken. Met haar been ging ze nu wat langs zijn been en ze deed haar armen om zijn nek. Ze trok zijn shirt al snel uit en liet die op de grond vallen, daarna draaide ze zich om zodat hij nu met zijn rug tegen de deur stond

#spoelt door#

Draco zuchtte tevreden terwijl hij z'n vingers door Cassie's haar haalde. Cassie lag half op z'n borst. De vloer was hard maar Draco had nog geen zin om op te staan. Hij zag hoe zijn kleding door het hele kamertje verspreid lag. Met een tevreden glimlach keek hij Cassie aan.

Tot Cassie begon het langzaam door te dringen wat er gebeurd was en wat de waarschijnlijke consequenties ervan zouden zijn. Ze begon haar kleding met enige tegenzin toch bij elkaar te rapen en begon zich aan te kleden. Terwijl ze dit deed zei ze geen woord, bang dat ze zich weer niet in zou kunnen houden of het moment zou verpesten. Iets wat ze eigenlijk al deed door niks te zeggen en zich gehaast aan te kleden.

Draco stond op en begon ook zijn kleding bij elkaar te rapen. Hij had graag nog even met haar hier blijven liggen maar wist dat dat een slecht idee was. De grond was erg hard en Lucy zat op hem te wachten. In stilte kleedde hij zich aan terwijl hij naar Cassie keek. Hoe moest het nu verder tussen hen?

Cassie begon langzaam weer in paniek te raken iets waar ze wel vaker last van had de laatste tijd. Ze deed haar haren een beetje in model en deed haar schoenen aan, nerveus raapte ze haar toverstok op en keek er twijfelend naar.

"Sorry," zei ze zachtjes en richtte met een lichtelijk bevende hand op Draco. "Amnesia Completa."

Draco keek Cassie geschokt aan maar voordat hij nog maar iets kon doen raakte de straal hem midden in z'n borst. Hij kreeg een vreemd gevoel in z'n hoofd en sloot z'n ogen. Toen hij z'n ogen weer open deed stond hij alleen in de ruimte. Hij keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af hoe hij hier gekomen was. Het laatste wat hij zich herinnerde was dat hij buiten op het dek liep om een wandeling te gaan maken. Hij voelde voor z'n toverstok en merkte dat hij nog gewoon in z'n zak zat. Hij haalde z'n schouders op en liep de ruimte uit. Hij kon maar beter weer terug gaan naar z'n kamer want het was duidelijk dat hij nog niet goed wakker was.

Cassie liep gehaast naar haar suite toe en gooide de deur hard achter zich dicht. Ze slaakte even een gil van frustratie en begon toen te huilen. Daarna liep ze naar haar badkamer en depte haar tranen wat weg, ze begon de shampooflessen op een nette rij te zetten. Dit werd echter weer opgevolgd door een woedeaanval en ze sloeg de flessen parfum en shampoo met een klap van de plankjes. Will liep de kamer van Cassie in met zijn eigen sleutel en hoorde een hoop gerinkel.

"Cassie wat doe je!?" vroeg hij geschrokken.

"Dat zie je toch!" snauwde ze en gooide nog wat kapot.

"Niet doen je bezeert jezelf nog," zei hij op kalmerende toon en hij probeerde zonder in het glas te staan naar haar toe te lopen.

"Blijf uit mijn buurt!" gilde ze en smeet een borstel richting zijn hoofd. Will kon nog net bukken en ontweek ook nog een tandenborstel die zijn kant uit kwam vliegen.

"Wat is er in godsnaam gebeurd dat je zo van streek ben," zei hij en bleef op een veilige afstand.

Cassie liep langs hem de slaapkamer in en sloeg het nachtlampje van haar nachtkastje.

"Ik richt mijn suite opnieuw in zie je dat niet," histe ze.

Will pakte haar armen beet en probeerde haar zo in bedwang te houden.

"Cassie kalmeer toch!" zei hij wanhopig.

Cassie begon wederom te snikken en barste vervolgens opnieuw in tranen uit. Ze ging op haar bed zitten en probeerde tevergeefs de stroom van tranen weg te knipperen.

"Ik ben zo stom!" snikte ze.

"Haal even diep adem en vertel dan rustig wat er gebeurd is," zei hij zachtjes en ging naast haar op het bed zitten, hij wreef troostend over haar rug. "Ssstt."

Met veel gesnik tussendoor vertelde ze op wat details na wat er gebeurd was. Toen ze vertelde dat ze vervolgens hem behekst had begon ze opnieuw te huilen.

"Het komt wel goed," was het enige dat Will wist te zeggen, al het andere zou waarschijnlijk verkeerd vallen. "Ik ruim de troep wel even voor je op."

Will stond op en begon haar kamer met wat spreuken op te ruimen, na een tijdje was hij klaar en zat Cassie nog steeds op het bed, nu met een doos tissues naast zich.

"Het gaat wel weer," snikte ze zachtjes en ze depte haar betraande wangen droog.

"Weet je het zeker, ik vind het niet erg om hier te blijven," glimlachte Will die een arm om haar heen deed.

"Ja, ik wil juist even alleen zijn," zei ze zachtjes en keek hem met waterige ogen aan. "Ga jij maar vakantie vieren."

Met wat tegenzin stond Will na nog een paar troostende woorden op en verliet met enige twijfeling haar suite.

---

Een beetje verward liep Draco zijn hut in. Hij was verbaasd om Lucy nergens te zien, misschien was zij ook een wandeling gaan maken en had hij haar net misgelopen. Hij keek de kamer in het rond en zag dat het tasje dat Lucy altijd bij haar droeg ook weg was. Het was duidelijk dat ze ergens anders op dit schip moest zijn. Draco zuchtte terwijl hij de deur weer achter zich sloot en de zoektocht naar zijn vrouw begon.

Eindelijk vond hij haar zittend bij het zwembad.

"Dat duurde ook lang, kon je de zonnebrand soms niet vinden?", vroeg Lucy terwijl ze haar zonnebril op haar hoofd zette.

Draco keek haar aan alsof ze een extra hoofd had gekregen. "Lang? Zonnebrand?"

"Draco voel je je wel goed?", zei Lucy terwijl ze hem bezorgd aankeek.

"Ik voel me prima", loog Draco. "Het is jij die vreemd doet."

Draco deed z'n armen over elkaar en ging op het bedje naast dat van Lucy zitten.

* * *

Reacties worden erg gewaardeerd :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

Cassie was nog depressiever geraakt na die cruise en haar schoonmaaktic had weer toegeslagen. Nog steeds zag haar huis er piekfijn uit. Alles stond eng goed recht en er was geen stofje te vinden. De laatste paar dagen begon ze zich echter toch wel heel erg nerveus te gedragen. Hing ze niet over het toilet om haar maaginhoud eruit te gooien dan liep ze wel doelloos heen en weer door een kamer. Cassie had veel connecties en veel vriendinnen, de laatste tijd sprak ze hen echter amper en als ze dat al deed was het een kort gesprek of een korte brief. Ze had zelfs geen behoefte om te winkelen.

Will was nog wel enkele keren langs geweest. Telkens kwam hij met een nieuw idee, winkelen, uit eten gaan, feestjes, een stukje vliegen op een bezemsteel en zelfs stelde hij een keertje voor dat ze werk ging zoeken. Bij dat laatste was Cassie nogal uitgevallen tegen hem, ze had hem voor van alles uitgescholden en Will had woorden gehoord die hij niet eens kende. Bedroefd was hij vertrokken nadat ze hem bijna behekst had en sindsdien was hij niet meer langs geweest.

Nu zat ze op de grond in de gang, ze keek nerveus om de paar seconden op haar horloge en pulkte aan haar nagels.

"Zou het een jongen of een meisje zijn?" vroeg een dromerige stem vanachter haar. Geïrriteerd keek Cassie op naar het schilderij waarop een vrouw in een weiland stond afgebeeld. Ze had een jurk aan met roesjes en strikjes en zag er nogal bekakt uit. Ze had een lange wipneus en kleine oogjes die op Cassie neerkeken.

"Wie zegt dat het iets is!" snauwde ze tegen het schilderij en draaide hooghartig haar gezicht weg "Ik heb gewoon een griepje."

"Hmm ja misschien maar beter als het inderdaad een griepje is, ik bedoel kijk wat je dat arme neefje van je hebt aangedaan," zei de vrouw met een trieste klank in haar stem "Praat het arme ding alweer?"

Cassie deed haar mond boos open om wat te zeggen maar werd onderbroken door een zacht bel geluid. Onmiddellijk keek ze naar een klein ovaal doosje dat voor haar stond. Het was paars van kleur en met gouden versierselen bekleed, verder zag het eruit als een normaal doosje. Cassie pakte voorzichtig het doosje van de grond en hield het in haar handen, ze keek ernaar alsof het haar zou aanvallen en slikte. Voorzichtig maakte ze na een tijdje naar het belletje te hebben geluisterd het doosje open, het deksel legde ze naast zich op de grond. In het doosje lag een kleine bloempit, het was fel groen van kleur en het belletje veranderde nu in een melodietje. Alsof zich een natuurfilm versnelt afspeelde groeide er uit het zaadje een bloem, aan het eind van het liedje stond er nu in het doosje een kleine bloem. De bloemblaadjes waren zacht blauw van kleur.

Cassie leek even te zijn gestopt met ademen. Ze keek naar het doosje en gooide het toen zo hard als ze kon tegen de muur. "Een jongetje, een lief klein, schattig, poepig-" de stem van het schilderij stopte direct met praten, Cassie stond voor het schilderij en prikte met haar toverstok in het beschilderde perkament. "Mevrouw, alstublieft doe geen ondoordachte dingen," piepte de vrouw op het schilderij. Er klonk gegil en Cassie liep met nijdige passen de gang uit. Het eerst zo mooie schilderij stond nu in vlammen terwijl de vrouw op het schilderij bleef krijsen om vergeving.

Toen Cassie de trap bereikte begon ze de trap op te rennen, ze gooide de eerste de beste deur open wat een badkamer bleek te zijn. Ze rukte een kastje open en begon verschillende flesjes en potjes met gekleurde vloeistoffen eruit te gooien, uiteindelijk hield ze een potje in haar hand waar kruiden in zaten. Ze bekeek het etiket aandachtig en draaide de dop eraf, de inhoud leegde ze op haar hand. Met een snelle beweging bracht ze het naar haar mond en slikte de inhoud door, haar gezicht vertrok wat terwijl ze dat deed. Het goedje smaakte naar dorre bladeren en liet een zure nasmaak achter. Met trillende handen gooide ze het nu lege potje weg en verliet ze de badkamer.

Ze liep de trap weer af en knipperde meer dan nodig was met haar ogen, ze schudde haar hoofd eventjes en hield haar ogen even dicht. Haar handen begonnen minder te trillen en langzaam verscheen er een vaag glimlachje op haar gezicht. Het kruid dat ze zojuist had ingenomen was een kalmeringsmiddel van Will geweest, ze had het echter nooit gebruikt. Tenslotte was ze toch helemaal niet overspannen? Nu had ze het echter toch ingenomen, wel wat meer dan de toegestane hoeveelheid alleen. Ze haalde een hand door haar haren en bleef halverwege de gang stilstaan. Haar blik was blijven hangen op het nu zwarte schilderij dat scheef aan de muur hing, ze giechelde eventjes vrolijk. Met vrolijke passen liep ze verder met nog steeds de vage grijns op haar gezicht.

---

"Draco, alsjeblieft, ik heb echt nieuwe kleding nodig", zeurde Lucy terwijl ze in Draco's studiekamer stond.

Een beetje geïrriteerd keek Draco op van de belangrijke documenten die hij aan het lezen was.

"Je hebt een kast vol kleding, er zit vast nog wel iets geschikts bij."

"Maar dat is het hem nou juist, dat is er niet", zei Lucy terwijl ze haar puppydog eyes opzette. Dit zorgde er echter alleen maar voor dat Draco met z'n ogen rolde.

"Oké, we gaan wel een keer shoppen", zei Draco, al was het alleen maar om even van haar gezeur af te zijn zodat hij weer verder kon met z'n werk.

"Vanmiddag?", vroeg Lucy.

Jemig, wat kon dat mens zeuren, dacht Draco geërgerd. Waarom vond hij het ook alweer een goed idee om te trouwen? Oh nee, dat vond hij niet, dat waren zijn ouders.

"Oké, we gaan vanmiddag shoppen, als je me dan nu alleen wilt laten zodat ik het geld kan verdienen dat jij ongetwijfeld vanmiddag weer uit gaat geven", zuchtte Draco.

Tevreden verliet Lucy Draco's werkkamer. Haar plan was geslaagd, vanmiddag kon ze gezellig samen met haar man gaan shoppen.

Opgetogen liep Lucy met Draco aan haar zijde één van de duurdere kledingzaken in. Zweinsveld was deze middag opnieuw vol met heksen en tovenaars en Lucy wilde maar wat graag samen met Draco gezien worden. Terwijl Lucy zich onmiddellijk op de nieuwste stoffen en gewaden stortte keek Draco een beetje verveeld toe. Hij keek de zaak in het rond en zijn blik bleef hangen op één van de verkoopsters die bezig was om verschillende lappen stof op te vouwen. Ze had mooi blond krullend haar en prachtige groene ogen. Een glimlach verscheen op Draco's gezicht. Hij keek weer even naar Lucy en zag hoe zij druk bezig was met een andere verkoopster om haar maten op te laten nemen. Dat zou dus nog wel even duren.

Met zelfbewuste stappen en als een panter naar zijn prooi liep Draco op de blonde verkoopster af. Zij was de volgende in een rij van vele die kennis zou gaan maken met de Malfidussen charme.

"Hard aan het werk?", zei Draco terwijl hij de verkoopster gade sloeg.

Nieuwsgierig keek de verkoopster op naar de persoon die haar aansprak. Toen ze Draco zag staan leek haar stem haar wel verlaten te hebben. De charismatische verschijning van Draco had dit effect op meerdere vrouwen. Draco glimlachte verleidelijk hoewel hij wist dat hij geen moeite hoefde te doen. Deze vrouw zou hem toch niet afwijzen.

"Wat denk je ervan als we elkaar eens wat beter leren kennen", zei Draco terwijl hij richting de toiletten knikte.

De verkoopster beet op haar lip, niet goed wetend wat ze moest doen. Ze was niet echt het type van een one-night stand. Nou ja, als je dit al een one night stand kon noemen. Bovendien was ze aan het werk. Draco keek de verkoopster nog eens aan voor hij zonder om te kijken naar de toiletten liep, zeker wetend dat ze zou volgen.

Die laatste blik van Draco deed de verkoopster echt smelten. Zonder verder over de mogelijke gevolgen na te denken liep ze hem achterna de toiletten in. Hoe vaak kwam je immers zo'n mooie man tegen?

---

Met vrolijke passen liep Cassie haar huis rond met nog steeds de vage grijns op haar gezicht. Ze wandelde richting de kapstok en trok haar jas in eerste instantie binnenste buiten aan, dit realiseerde ze zich toen ze in de grote spiegel voor haar keek. De jas deed ze weer uit en ditmaal goed aan terwijl er nog een giechel uit haar mond ontsnapte. Ze liep de woonkamer in en stapte de haard in. Ze noemde een naam en verdween in de vlammen, bij een luxe kledingwinkel stapte ze weer uit een haard. Haar jas werd meteen aangenomen toen ze de haard uitstapte. Nadat een verkoopster zich bijna aan haar voeten had geworpen zocht ze wat stoffen uit. Niet veel later stond ze op een krukje met wat stoffen over haar hoofd, de vrouw mompelde druk spreuken en langzaam begon de onderkant op een mantel te lijken.

Lucy stond inmiddels ook op een krukje en de verkoopster die haar hielp was druk bezig om een mooi smaragd groen gewaad bij haar aan te trekken. Terwijl de verkoopster het gewaad vastzette met nog een paar spelden keek Lucy de winkel rond op zoek naar Draco. Waar was hij gebleven? Haar zoektocht staakte ze echter even toen de verkoopster het speldje iets te ver doordrukte zodat het tegen haar arm aankwam.

"Kun je niet uitkijken! Ik wil mijn armen graag nog wat langer gebruiken!", zei Lucy boos.

"Sorry mevrouw, het spijt me. Het spijt me echt heel erg", zei de verkoopster, geschrokken van haar fout.

Cassie gniffelde zachtjes vanonder een lap stof, ze herkende de stem van Lucy direct. Ten slotte was Lucy een soort van aartsrivaal van haar geworden, ze vond het dus alles behalve erg dat de verkoopster haar per ongeluk voor een speldenkussen aanzag.

Lucy hoorde het zachte gelach en keek boos richting het andere stoeltje waar de vrouw nog steeds onder een lap stof stond. Ze richtte haar blik echter alweer snel op de verkoopster die haar hielp, toen die opnieuw met een paar spelden aan kwam lopen. Een beetje warrig keek ze van de verkoopster naar de spelden. "Moeten al die spelden er echt weer in? Ik wil een nieuwe mantel, niet een stekelvarken."

Cassie wankelde even iets op haar krukje, maar wist haar balans te behouden.

"Wilt u alstublieft stilstaan?" vroeg de verkoopster zachtjes toen Cassie een pasje opzij ging staan.

"Ik sta stil," sneerde ze en keek naar de lap stof voor haar ogen, ze bekeek hem aandachtig en luisterde naar de stemmen in de winkel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5.**

Draco kwam met een tevreden blik de toiletten uitgelopen, niet veel later gevolgd door de verkoopster van net, wiens haar nu wat warriger zat dan eerst. Draco keek de winkel weer rond en zag Lucy opnieuw op dezelfde plaats staan als net. Langzaam liep hij weer naar haar toe. Hoewel hij erg tegen deze shopexcursie had opgezien, bleek hij toch een stuk leuker te zijn dan hij eerst verwacht had. Met dank aan de blonde verkoopster. Draco knipoogde nog even naar de verkoopster voor hij z'n aandacht weer op z'n vrouw richtte.

Bij Cassie was er nu langzaam maar zeker een jurk te zien tot ongeveer haar middel, daarboven waren het nog gewoon lappen stof. Cassie dwaalde net wat af met haar gedachten en begon zich af te vragen wie het licht had uitgedaan. Op dat moment ging de jurk wat strakker om haar middel, ze hapte even naar adem en wist weer waar ze was.

Lucy zag Draco aan komen lopen en draaide zich meteen naar hem toe. De verkoopster die net weer een speld in de mantel wilde steken had niet op deze plotselinge beweging gerekend en prikte opnieuw in Lucy's huid. Lucy gilde en draaide zich woedend naar de verkoopster.

"Stom mens, kunt u dan helemaal niets", zei Lucy boos.

Draco zag alles gebeuren en kon een kleine glimlach met moeite onderdrukken.

"Draco misschien kunnen we beter naar een zaak gaan waar ze wel verstand hebben van het in elkaar zetten van mantels", zei Lucy terwijl ze zich naar haar man draaide voor steun.

"Nou nou, Lucy", zei Draco die niet van plan was om hierna nog meer winkels te bezoeken, hoe plezierig deze zaak ook was gebleken. "De verkoopster deed alleen maar haar werk en er was vast niets gebeurt als je gewoon stil had blijven staan."

Lucy keek geschrokken naar Draco terwijl ze haar woede binnen probeerde te houden. Hoe kon haar man haar nu zo afvallen. En dat nog wel in het bijzijn van simpel winkelpersoneel.

"Ja blijkbaar zien ze je gewoon aan voor een dik speldenkussen," grinnikte Cassie nu. Normaal had ze waarschijnlijk niet geweten hoe snel ze de zaak uit moest nu Draco er was. In dit geval was dat anders, de kruiden stegen nogal naar hoofd op het moment. De verkoopster ging ondertussen ijverig verder met spreuken en ook het bovenste gedeelte van haar jurk kwam nu strak te zitten.

Dit keer kon Draco een glimlach niet onderdrukken en draaide hij zich snel om zodat Lucy hem niet kon zien. Een beetje gefascineerd staarde hij naar het krukje waar de vrouw opstond die deze opmerking plaatste. Haar gezicht was bedekt door een duur uitziende stof maar Draco herkende haar stem meteen. Het was Cassie.

Lucy's gezicht begon rood aan te lopen na de opmerking van de vrouw die verderop op een krukje stond. Hoe durfde ze? Wist die vrouw dan niet dat ze tegen een Malfidus aan het praten was?

De verkoopster die met Cassie bezig was, was nu bijna klaar en haalde de stof van haar hoofd. Cassie keek Draco met een grijnsje aan "Hallo," zei ze geamuseerd. De verkoopster begon nu aan haar armen en Cassie keek even triomfantelijk naar Lucy. "Goh wat een leuke jurk," grijnsde ze. "Degene die het draagt haalt alleen het mooie er wel grotendeels vanaf."

Lucy was geschokt om Cassie te zien staan en haar ogen werden groot. Ze had op de cruise zo haar best gedaan om Cassie en Draco niet elkaar tegen het lijf te laten lopen en nu hier in de kledingzaak kwamen ze haar nog tegen. Had ze nu maar nooit gezeurd dat ze wilde winkelen. Ze keek naar de verkoopster die haar hielp die inmiddels gestopt was met het insteken van de spelden. Ze was echter nog lang niet klaar en ze kon dus onmogelijk nu snel weggaan.

Draco keek naar Cassie en zijn tijd samen met haar flitste weer in z'n hoofd voorbij. Hij had zo z'n best gedaan om dit alles te vergeten, maar na één blik op Cassie te hebben gericht kwamen alle herinneringen weer boven drijven. "Hoi", was hij in staat om te zeggen terwijl hij z'n keel erg droog voelde worden. Hoe kwam het dat deze vrouw hem altijd kon laten voelen als één of andere verliefde tiener, terwijl z'n tienerjaren toch al lang voorbij waren.

Cassie's jurk werd ondertussen nog meer aangesnoerd, iets wat ze in eerste instantie niet doorhad.

"Hij zit te strak," mompelde ze ineens tegen de verkoopster toen ze lucht tekort begon te krijgen. Ze vloekte iets in het Frans. De verkoopster probeerde hem wat losser te maken maar Cassie voelde nu pas letterlijk de kruiden naar haar hoofd stijgen. Ze legde haar hand op haar hoofd en deed haar ogen dicht. "Maak hem losser!" Ze begon te wankelen op de kruk terwijl ze met een benauwde blik rondkeek, haar hoofd voelde licht en het suisde nu in haar oren.

Draco zag Cassie wankelen en dacht niet langer na. Met grote passen liep hij naar Cassie toe en kon haar nog net opvangen voordat ze op de grond zou vallen.

Met woedende ogen keek Lucy toe naar de twee ex-geliefden die nu in elkaars armen waren. Ze wilde er maar wat graag naar toelopen om Cassie duidelijk te maken dat Draco nu van haar was, maar kon in haar huidige situatie niet zomaar weglopen.

"Gezellig," mompelde Cassie met een vaag grijnsje en ze wreef even over haar voorhoofd. De verkoopster had de jurk nu losser weten te maken en Cassie was niet langer ingesnoerd. Cassie voelde zich nog wat licht in haar hoofd maar nu ze weer zonder problemen adem kon halen viel het verder wel mee. Ze draaide haar hoofd wat in de richting van Lucy en giechelde zachtjes.

Draco voelde Cassie in zijn armen en kon het niet helpen te denken hoe goed dit wel niet voelde. "Cassie gaat het?", vroeg Draco in een stem die vreemd klonk in z'n eigen oren. Alsof hij zenuwachtig was om met haar te praten.

Als antwoordt klampte ze zich wat meer vast aan Draco alsof ze bang was om te vallen en legde haar hoofd wat tegen hem aan. "Haal even wat water voor me," beval ze de verkoopster. De verkoopster liep meteen weg om water te pakken voor haar en Cassie keek van Lucy naar Draco. "Ooh nu ik hier in je armen bent gaat het prima," grinnikte ze.

Lucy's ogen leken vuur te schieten vanaf het krukje verderop. Waarom moest die sloerie zich zo aan Draco vastklampen. Ze was nu toch wel weer in staat om gewoon zelf te staan? En waarom duwde Draco haar niet van zich af? Ze moest eens duidelijk met haar man praten over wat wel en niet kon, dacht ze boos.

Draco staarde naar Cassie niet goed wetend wat hij hier nu op moest zeggen. Hij veegde een pluk haar uit haar gezicht en leek wel gehypnotiseerd door haar ogen.

"Uhm uhm", kucht Lucy om te laten weten dat zij er ook stond. Het leek echter wel niet te helpen want ze staarde elkaar nog steeds aan.

"Uhm uhm", kuchte Lucy opnieuw, ze wilde wat aandacht van Draco maar die was niet van plan haar die te geven.

"Uhm uhm uhm", zei Lucy terwijl ze al haar toneellessen gebruikte.

"Wilt u misschien een glaasje water?", vroeg de verkoper die haar hielp. Cassie en Draco leken echter nog wel steeds niets te merken.

Cassie was ook even in trance geweest en ondanks de kruiden begon het nu langzaam tot haar door te dringen dat ze in Draco's armen lag en dat ze hem al lang een klap of iets dergelijks had moeten geven.

"Mag ik weer op mijn eigen benen staan?" vroeg ze en Draco leek ook uit zijn trans te raken nu. Zodra ze met beide benen op de grond stond deed ze iets wat misschien niet eens geheel door de kruiden kwam, ze boog wat naar hem toe.

"Mijn huis, 11 uur," fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Daarna stapte ze op het krukje alsof er niks gebeurd was en kreeg ze haar glaasje water. Vervolgens ging de verkoopster rustig verder aan haar jurk.

Draco was te geschokt om te bewegen na deze uitnodiging van Cassie. Had hij haar nu goed verstaan? Vroeg zij nu zojuist of hij bij haar langs wilde komen? Hij draaide zich naar Cassie en zag hoe zij alweer bevelen aan het uitdelen was aan de verkoopster en deed alsof er niets gebeurt was.

"Draco wat vind je van deze stof?", zei Lucy die blij was dat Cassie en Draco niet langer aan elkaar geplakt leken.

"Prachtig schat", antwoordde Draco zonder op of om te kijken.

Cassie's jurk was na een tijdje af en ze rekende af.

"Tot ziens," zei ze en verdween met een doos waar haar jurk in zat in de openhaard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6.**

Thuis aangekomen nam ze de doos mee naar boven, legde het op haar bed en ging op bed liggen. Ze staarde naar het plafond, terwijl haar gedachten weer afdwaalde naar de cruise. Ze had hem daar toen in paniek behekst bedacht ze zich. Misschien kon ze maar beter alles vertellen. Ja, dat zou ze vanavond gaan doen besloot ze uiteindelijk. Langzaam maar zeker begon het plafond wazig te worden en vielen haar ogen dicht, het was pas laat in de avond toen ze weer wakker werd. Ze gaapte en ging voorzichtig overeind zitten, ze moest zich even oriënteren en zag toen tot haar schrik dat het al donker was buiten.

Ze keek op de klok en zag dat het half 11 was, in één beweging ging ze overeind zitten. De kruiden waren uitgewerkt, dat was wel duidelijk. Ze besefte nu pas wat ze had gedaan. Ze moest zich aan haar voornemen houden en alles eerlijk opbiechten, dacht ze.

Maar toen ze haar haren in model bracht en naar beneden liep begon ze steeds meer aan die gedachte te twijfelen. Ze liep door de gang en ondanks dat het huis eerst nog donker en verlaten had geleken gingen nu de lichten aan. Onderweg zette ze een vaas recht en streek ze meerdere keren haar jurk glad. Toen ze in de woonkamer op de bank ging zitten liet ze haar toverstok zenuwachtig tussen haar vingers draaien. Binnen enkele seconden zat ze op haar knieën voor de openhaard. Will moest haar helpen!

Will zat thuis in zijn roze stoel de ochtendprofeet te lezen toen hij Cassie's gezicht zag in de haard.

"Kom je je excuses aanbieden?" vroeg hij kalm terwijl hij de krant weg legde.

"Nee, waarom zou ik mijn excuses aanbieden," zei ze ijzig.

"Dan heb ik je verder niks te zeggen," zei Will. Dit was de eerste echte ruzie tussen hen en hoe het er nu naar uit zag zouden ze ook niet meer bevriend raken. Will was niet van plan Cassie's scheldpartij zonder een goed excuus te vergeten, ze had hem die dag bijna met ernstige vervolgen behekst en dat nam hij haar niet in dank af. Cassie klakte beledigt met haar tong.

"Waar heb je dat kalmeringsgoedje gehaald?"

"Ik ben het spontaan vergeten," zei Will schouderophalend en hij pakte de krant weer voor zich.

"Jij vuil onderkruipsel," mompelde ze kwaad, "geef antwoord op mijn vraag!"

Will gaf geen antwoord en negeerde haar volkomen. Hij las wat advertenties terwijl Cassie begon te koken van woede. Toen het lange tijd stil bleef keek Will naar de openhaard, Cassie was zoals hij al verwachtte weer verdwenen.

Zenuwachtig keek Cassie op de klok en ze ijsbeerde door de kamer. Wat moest ze nou doen als Draco straks kwam?

---

Draco keek een beetje zenuwachtig op naar het huis van Cassie. Hij wist dat hij dit eigenlijk niet moest doen. Hij was getrouwd met Lucy en Cassie was z'n ex. Hoe langer hij hier ook buiten stond, hoe meer hij ook begon te twijfelen wat hij hier eigenlijk deed. Cassie's woorden galmden opnieuw door z'n hoofd. _Mijn huis, 11 uur. _

Nog een keer keek hij op naar het huis voor hij een beslissing nam en naar de voordeur liep. Voor hij zich weer zou bedenken klopte hij op de deur en wachtte totdat de deur zou worden geopend.

Cassie slaakte een gilletje toen ze het kloppen op de deur hoorde, zenuwachtig bedacht ze zich of ze nu wel of niet zou open doen. Maar die keus was niet in haar want op dat moment deed haar huiself al open, waarschijnlijk ook één van de weinige huiselfen die een net pakje aan had gekregen.

De huiself boog. "Wat kan ik voor uwe excellentie doen?" zei de huiself met een bekakte stem.

Toen Cassie dat hoorde keek ze geschrokken naar de muur voor haar. "Ooh godver," mompelde ze in haarzelf.

Draco keek verrast naar de huiself met het pakje aan. Zelfs de huiself praatte bekakt, hij wist dus zeker dat dit wel het huis van Cassie moest zijn.

"Ik kom voor Cassie", zei Draco kort. Hij wilde niet meer woorden aan de huiself vuilmaken dan strikt noodzakelijk.

De huiself liet hem de hal in stappen en liep zelf de hal uit, met een klap viel er een mooi maar tegelijkertijd niet erg uitnodigend hek naar beneden. Dit verplichtte Draco in de grote hal te blijven wachten.

Draco zuchtte terwijl hij naar het grote hek keek. Hij zat hier nu vast totdat Cassie eindelijk tevoorschijn zou komen. Hij maakte een notitie in z'n hoofd om haar iets over gastvrijheid te leren en bekeek de rest van de hal eens goed. Het was duidelijk dat ze haar huiselfen goed afgericht had. De houten vloer glimde zo erg dat zijn spiegelbeeld erin zichtbaar was. Snel controleerde hij even of zijn haar goed zat en ging weer verder met zijn inspectie van de gang. Hij richtte zijn blik weer op het hek dat hem van de rest van het huis scheidde, maar Cassie was nog niet te zien.

Plotseling voelde hij iets achter zich en geschrokken draaide hij zich om. Hij zag nog net een flits van een kapstok voor ook die zich weer achter hem bevond. Hij voelde hoe de kapstok zijn jas begon af te doen en geschrokken deed hij er een paar stappen bij vandaan. De kapstok was echter niet van plan hem met rust te laten en volgde hem naar de andere kant van de hal.

"Ga weg stom ding", zei Draco die opnieuw een paar stappen de andere kant op liep. Ook dit keer volgde de kapstok hem weer.

"Wat moet je nou", snauwde Draco terwijl hij zich naar de kapstok draaide. Zoals verwacht antwoordde de kapstok niet. Nu Draco echter eindelijk een keer stilstond kon de kapstok zijn jas uittrekken.

"Hé", riep Draco nog maar het was al te laat en zijn jas werd keurig aan één van de haakjes van de kapstok gehangen. Nu kwam er echter een soort stoffer aangewandeld die hem bij zijn schouders begon af te stoffen.

"Ga weg", zei Draco terwijl hij snel een aantal stappen erbij vandaan deed. De stoffer bleef hem echter volgen. Boos haalde hij z'n toverstok tevoorschijn en met een simpele spreuk viel de stoffer in honderden kleine stukjes op de grond.

De huiself verscheen met een zachte plop naast Draco, hij keek even verbaasd naar de versnipperde stoffer.

"Ik moet van mijn meesteres zeggen dat ze helaas niet aanwezig is", piepte de huiself naar Draco. De voordeur vloog weer open en de kapstok trok ietwat ruw bij Draco zijn jas weer aan.

"Ga weg", riep Draco wat geïrriteerd naar de kapstok terwijl hij z'n toverstok erop richtte. Alsof de kapstok hem kon verstaan liet hij hem weer met rust. Nu richtte Draco zijn aandacht weer op de huiself.

"Ze heeft je dus verteld dat ze niet aanwezig is?", vroeg Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Jah mijnheer", piepte de huiself terwijl hij een beetje zenuwachtig met z'n voeten bewoog.

"Ow Cassie, waar ben je?!", gilde Draco terwijl hij naar het hek liep.

De deur waaide door de wind weer dicht, de lichten in het huis begonnen te knipperen en daardoor begon de huiself angstig te piepen. "Meesteres niet, niet blij," jammerde hij zachtjes.

Kort daarna viel het licht in het hele huis uit, de huiself stond te trillen op zijn beentjes en begon zichzelf met een kandelaar te slaan. Er klonk een oude mannenstem naast Draco.

"Oh jeetje, het is weer eens zover," zuchtte de man op een schilderij. Hij stak op zijn schilderij een lampje aan en nu kon Draco zien dat de man nogal verveeld uit zijn ogen keek en een grote snor had.

"Waar heb je het over", zei Draco terwijl hij de man achterdochtig aankeek.

De man wandelde wat heen en weer door het schilderij.

"Laatst stak ze Gerda al in de fik en dat neefje van haar hebben we ook nooit meer gezien," mompelde de man terwijl hij aan zijn snor krabde. "Misschien kunt u maar beter gaan."

"Bedankt voor de waarschuwing maar ik blijf toch nog even", zei Draco terwijl hij de man arrogant aankeek. Hij haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en met een simpel lumos zorgde hij voor wat meer licht in de donkere hal.

Hij draaide zich weer richting het hek en wist dat Cassie zich daar ergens achter moest bevinden. Hij wist echter ook dat hij dat hek zo nooit open kon krijgen. Hij keek met samengeknepen ogen in het rond en zijn blik bleef hangen op de huiself die zich met de kandelaar aan het slaan was. Die kon hem vast wel helpen. Hij trok de kandelaar uit z'n handen net toen de huiself uithaalde om er zichzelf weer mee te slaan.

"Je moet me helpen", zei Draco kort terwijl hij het beest aankeek.

"Nee, nee, nee," piepte de huiself angstig. "Meesteres boos, heel boos."

Met een plop verdween de huiself, die was duidelijk niet van plan Draco te helpen. Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd toen hij zag hoe de huiself verdween. Daar had hij ook niet veel aan.

De man in het schilderij ging op een krukje zitten, hij was de overgrootvader van Cassie maar leek desondanks totaal niet op haar.

"De kandelaar meneer, de kandelaar met de gouden bewerkingen," mompelde hij. De man had Cassie genoeg horen praten over Draco om te weten dat hij de man in kwestie was. "Succes."

Draco keek verrast naar het schilderij. Hij wist niet in hoeverre hij de man moest geloven. Hij keek weer naar het hek en zuchtte. Ach, het was het proberen waard. Hij keek nogmaals onderzoekend naar het schilderij voor hij koers zette naar de kandelaar in kwestie.

En nu, dacht Draco terwijl hij het ding bekeek. Voorzichtig pakte hij de kandelaar vast en merkte dat hij los zat. Hij pakte hem op en zag hoe het hek weer in de lucht verdween. Hij bleef even wachten om te kijken of het hek echt wegbleef en toen hij daarvan verzekerd was liep hij voorzichtig verder het huis in.

"Cassie!", riep hij terwijl hij langzaam verder liep. Hij durfde niet te snel te lopen, bang dat hij ergens over zou vallen in het donker.

Cassie was eerst ontzettend kwaad geweest maar eigenlijk was ze gewoon bang. In paniek liep ze de trap op toen ze hoorde dat Draco voorbij het hek was. Omdat ze niet gezien wou worden had ze haar toverstok in haar zak gelaten, met als gevolgd dat ze over de bovenste trede viel. Met een smak kwam ze op de grond, zo snel als ze kon stond ze weer op en rende ze de overloop over.

In het huis waren snelle voetstappen te horen en toen luid gerinkel.

"Shit", mopperde Draco terwijl hij het harnas waar hij tegenaan was gelopen boos opzij schopte. Met veel lawaai viel het op de grond. Snel vervolgde hij z'n weg weer naar de gil die hij zojuist gehoord had.

"Cassie!", riep Draco opnieuw terwijl hij richting de trap liep. "Cassie waar ben je?"

Het licht ging aan, iets wat in eerste instantie nogal een verblindend effect had. Cassie stond achter Draco en had haar armen over elkaar, in haar hand had ze haar toverstok.

"Laat mijn spullen heel!" sneerde Cassie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7.**

Draco knipperde even in het plotseling verblindende licht en wachtte totdat z'n ogen eraan gewend waren voordat hij zich langzaam omdraaide.

"Ook een goedenavond Cassie", zei Draco terwijl hij haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankeek. "Bedankt voor het gastvrije welkom."

"Graag gedaan," zei ze geïrriteerd. Ze richtte haar toverstok op het omgevallen harnas. In een vloeiende beweging stond het weer netjes rechtop en Cassie begon naar haar woonkamer te lopen. Ze probeerde niet zenuwachtig over te komen en dat lukte haar redelijk, want eigenlijk was ze doodnerveus en waarschijnlijk kon ze nu niet eens zonder te morsen een glas drinken inschenken.

Draco was niet van plan om haar opnieuw kwijt te raken dus hij volgde haar snel

de woonkamer in. Hij keek in het rond en zag hoe alles ook hier keurig op z'n plaats stond. "Ik moet zeggen dat je je huiselfen goed afgericht hebt. Alles ziet er hier werkelijk keurig netjes uit", zei Draco terwijl hij Cassie volgde.

"Beter dan dat jij je vrouw hebt afgericht," zei ze en liep naar een tafeltje dat naast de bank stond. "Wat wil je drinken?" Ze toverde twee glazen tevoorschijn, eentje was leeg en in de ander zat een paarsachtige vloeistof.

"Doe mij maar een vuurwhisky", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n ogen geconcentreerd op de glazen gericht hield. Hij wilde er zeker van zijn dat ze geen rare dingen in z'n drank zou stoppen.

Met een zwiep van haar toverstok was ook zijn glas gevuld, het glas zweefde naar hem toe zodat hij het kon aanpakken. Cassie pakte haar eigen glas en probeerde een niet te grootte slok te nemen. Ze nam een klein slokje maar kon het niet laten gelijk nog een slokje te nemen.

Draco pakte zijn vuurwhisky aan en nam voorzichtig een slokje terwijl hij z'n ogen op Cassie gericht hield. Hij zag hoe ze grote slokken nam van het drankje en vroeg zich af wat het was.

"Wat ben je aan het drinken?", vroeg hij terwijl hij haar drankje onderzoekend bekeek.

"Vruchtensap", zei ze met overslaande stem en ze glimlachte schaapachtig. Ze bekeek ineens een schilderij alsof het er nooit gehangen had en bracht opnieuw het glas naar haar lippen.

Draco zag hoe ze nogal zenuwachtig deed.

"Sinds wanneer drink je vruchtensap?" In al die tijd dat ze samen waren geweest had ze nog nooit vruchtensap op.

"Sinds een bepaald persoon mijn leven verpest heeft," zei ze en dronk haar glas leeg. Deze leek zich onmiddellijk bij te vullen want haar glas was alweer vol.

"Oh en wie mag die persoon dan wel zijn", zei Draco met een grijns, benieuwd wat ze hierop zou antwoorden.

"Een arrogante zak genaamd Draco Malfidus" zei ze koeltjes en ze bracht het glas opnieuw naar haar mond. "Dat is niet goed voor de-" zei een vrouw op een schilderij, maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat Cassie op dat moment het schilderij had behekst. Het hing er nu levenloos als een doodnormaal dreuzelschilderij bij. "Ik moet mezelf eraan herinneren geen schilderijen meer te kopen", mompelde Cassie.

Draco keek even hoe Cassie het schilderij behekste, maar besteedde er verder niet echt veel aandacht aan.

"Je mag me van veel beschuldigen, maar je leven verpesten ben je toch echt zelf verantwoordelijk voor", zei Draco kalm terwijl hij nog een slok nam van zijn vuurwhisky.

Cassie klakte beledigt met haar tong en dronk het glas opnieuw leeg.

"Ik neem aan dat Lucy niet weet waar je nu bent?" vroeg ze terwijl ze de naam Lucy met veel walging uitsprak.

"Ik ben een volwassen man, ik mag doen wat ik wil", zei Draco simpel terwijl hij z'n glas vuurwhisky op tafel zette.

Het glas vulde zich meteen weer bij en bewoog een beetje op de tafel. Cassie had dit keer geen weerwoord en bleef stil. Ze staarde wat in het haardvuur en wist niet veel te zeggen, in plaats daarvan nam ze voor de verandering dus nog maar een paar slokken van haar drankje.

Draco begon de stilte een beetje ongemakkelijk te vinden en staarde naar zijn bijgevulde glas. Het was makkelijk om het glas gewoon op te pakken en weer verder te gaan met drinken, maar hij wist dat dronken worden niet de oplossing was.

"Zo", zei Draco terwijl hij zich weer naar Cassie draaide. Hij zag hoe zij nog steeds flink aan het drinken was. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

Cassie haalde haar schouders op en nam nog een slok uit haar glas, ze keek nog steeds naar het haardvuur omdat ze Draco simpelweg niet aan durfde te kijken.

"Tong verloren?", vroeg Draco toen een echt antwoordt van Cassie uitbleef. Hij keek haar vragend aan en zag hoe zij zijn blik ontweek.

"Ik denk het", mompelde Cassie en ze zette haar lege glas weg. Het glas vulde zich opnieuw maar het leek erop dat Cassie genoeg gedronken had.

"Misschien kan ik wel even helpen zoeken", bood Draco lief aan met een grijns op z'n gezicht.

Voordat hij Cassie een kans gaf om te reageren stond hij al op en ging vlak naast Cassie zitten.

"Eens zien", mompelde hij met een uitdagende grijns. Hij pakte haar gezicht in een lichte greep vast en draaide het naar de zijne.

Cassie keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Wat doe..je?" stamelde ze overrompeld. Wat wilde ze nou eigenlijk, vroeg ze zich ondertussen af. Ze had hem in eerste instantie laten komen voor de 'gezelligheid', toen besloot ze dat ze hem alles zou opbiechten en nu wist ze niet meer wat ze nou wilde.

"Onderzoek", zei Draco zacht terwijl hij z'n hoofd iets liet zakken. Voor hij zich kon bedenken duwde hij z'n lippen al op die van haar.

Cassie zoende even terug maar raakte toen in totale paniek "Stop stop! Je maakt me in de war!" zei ze paniekerig en duwde hem wat van haar weg.

Verrast ging Draco wat verder bij haar vandaag zitten. Deze reactie had hij zeker niet verwacht. "Ik maak je in de war?", vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Je bent getrouwd! En wat er ook is tussen ons, ik bedoel was, ís over!" zei ze met een trillende stem. Nerveus draaide ze een pluk haar om haar vingers, misschien was het door wat er zojuist gebeurd was of door de drank. Cassie had namelijk het gevoel alsof ze levend gekookt werd, ze kreeg het heel erg warm en het voelde alles behalve prettig. Ze pakte haar glas van tafel en nam er een slok uit voor wat afkoeling, iets wat niet leek te helpen dus zette ze het glas weer terug.

"En hoe maakt jou dat in de war?", zei Draco die haar uitleg nog steeds niet echt begreep. So what, hij wist dat hij getrouwd was, dat was niets nieuws. Ze was er zelfs zelf bij geweest. En als hij daar al geen probleem van maakte waarom zou zij dat dan doen?

Hij keek Cassie nog eens goed aan en zag dat ze nogal rood begon te worden. Hoewel dat wel vaker gebeurde als er vrouwen bij hem in de buurt waren, had zij eigenlijk nog nooit eerder last gehad van blozen of iets dergelijks.

"Cassie voel je je wel goed?", vroeg hij terwijl hij haar een beetje bezorgd aankeek. Hij zag hoe ze inmiddels aan het wapperen was met haar handen om maar voor wat afkoeling te kunnen zorgen.

Cassie schudde haar hoofd, ze had het nu ook benauwd door de hitte en wapperde hevig met haar handen voor haar gezicht. Met trillende handen wist ze haar toverstok te pakken en murmelde ze iets onverstaanbaars. Nog geen paar seconden later begon het te regenen uit het plafond. Cassie slaakte een enigszins opgeluchte zucht omdat dit voor wat afkoeling zorgde, de straks natte meubels en vloer was van latere zorg.

De combinatie van de overdosis aan kruiden, de drank en haar zwangerschap deed haar geen goed. De opluchting die ze even had gevoelt werd al snel vervangen door een gevoel van angst. Ze realiseerde zich wat ze had gedaan, ze dacht aan zoveel dingen en voelde zich ziek.

Ze trok haar knieën op en deed haar armen eromheen, toen begon ze hevig te snikken. Als een zielig hoopje zat ze op de bank te trillen en te huilen, hetgeen dat Will al tijden had gevreesd was dan toch zojuist gebeurd. Cassie was geestelijk geknakt en er leek weinig meer over te zijn van de eens zo eigenwijze en voor haar mening opkomende Cassie.

Will had gelijk gehad, nadat Draco met een ander was getrouwd was het bergafwaarts met haar gegaan. Het voorval op de boot had het nog erger gemaakt en de zwangerschap en haar nogal wisselende gedrag was haar net teveel geworden.

"Cassie?", zei Draco voorzichtig terwijl hij haar geschrokken aankeek. Voorzichtig ging hij met z'n hand naar voren en legde die op Cassie's schouder. Bijna onmiddellijk duwde ze zijn hand echter alweer van zich af. "Uhm Cassie?", zei Draco opnieuw langzaam terwijl hij haar een beetje ongemakkelijk aankeek. Hij wist niet goed wat hij met deze situatie aanmoest. Hij had haar nog nooit eerder zo gezien. Hij zag hoe de tranen over haar wangen stroomden en zich vermengden met de regen die nog steeds uit het plafond viel. Hij wist dat hij haar eigenlijk zou moeten troosten, maar hoe? Hij was nooit echt goed geweest in dit soort dingen. Waarom moest ze precies nu een breakdown krijgen?

Twijfelend haalde hij een hand door z'n natte haar. Hij zag wel dat het goed was dat hij niet met haar was getrouwd. Zoals het er nu uitzag was ze hartstikke labiel. Een plan begon zich te vormen in z'n hoofd. Hij wilde hier weg, maar kon haar moeilijk zo alleen achterlaten. Dus moest hij haar bij iemand anders brengen.

Hij stond op en keek Cassie aan. "Kom op Cassie, we gaan hier weg."

Cassie bleef echter hetzelfde zitten en maakte geen aanstalten om te gaan staan.

"Kom op Cassie, werk een beetje mee", zei Draco ongeduldig. Cassie bleef echter doorsnikken en Draco kreeg door dat het zo nooit zou lukken.

"Dit is rotter voor jou dan voor mij", mompelde Draco terwijl hij z'n toverstok tevoorschijn haalde en die op Cassie richtte. Met een simpele spreuk zorgde hij ervoor dat ze verlamd op de bank zat. Snel liep hij naar haar toe en tilde haar op.

Will, die rare vriend van haar, die kon haar vast helpen. Hij keek weer naar Cassie in z'n armen. Hoe graag hij ook naar Will wilde verschijnselen wist hij dat hij dat risico niet kon nemen. Iemand meenemen terwijl je ging verschijnselen was erg gevaarlijk en hij wilde het risico niet lopen dat een lichaamsdeel van haar achterbleef of erger nog, een lichaamsdeel van hem. Met wat moeite liep hij met Cassie in z'n armen naar de haard en pakte wat poeder uit de pot die ervoor stond. Hij stapte samen met Cassie in de haard en bedacht toen dat hij geen idee had waar Will woonde. Op hoop van zegen dan maar, dacht hij terwijl hij het poeder in de haard gooide en duidelijk 'Will's huis' riep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Will was verbaasd en geschokt toen hij Draco met Cassie in z'n handen in zijn haard zag verschijnen.

"Wat..Jullie…"

Will keek sprakeloos toe hoe Draco de haard uitliep en Cassie op de bank neerzette. Met een snelle spreuk zorgde hij ervoor dat ze zich weer kon bewegen, voordat hij zich naar Will draaide voor een korte uitleg.

"Ze is nu echt gek geworden, je moet haar helpen", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n hoofd schudde. "Ik moet gaan."

Voordat Will nog maar de kans kreeg te protesteren of verder nog wat te vragen zag hij Draco alweer verdwijnen in de vlammen.

Bezorgd draaide hij zich naar Cassie en vroeg af wat ervoor gezorgd had dat ze zich nu in deze staat bevond. Het verbaasde hem dat Draco haar hier had gebracht, ze moesten dus duidelijk weer contact hebben. Hij vroeg zich af hoeveel Draco echt wist over Cassie. Hij wist dat het slecht ging met Cassie, maar door de zwangerschap draaide ze nu echt volledig door. Eigenlijk ging het vanaf de dag dat Draco trouwde en Cassie op zichzelf ging wonen bergafwaarts. Veel meer dan toekijken had Will niet kunnen doen, ze was te koppig en wilde er niks van weten.

Cassie opende voorzichtig haar ogen en zag vaag de omtrek van een man naast haar bed. Ze slaakte een vermoeide zucht en had een vieze smaak in haar mond. Het proefde naar vieze drankjes die haar moeder haar vroeger gaf als ze ziek was. Terwijl haar ogen door de kamer gleden begon ze te beseffen wat er was gebeurd, ze murmelde wat onverstaanbaars en opende haar ogen nog wat meer.

"Goedemiddag zonnestraaltje," zei een zoete stem naast haar.

Will kreeg geen reactie terug van Cassie, ze keek met een lege blik naar het rozige plafond boven haar. Een warme hand werd op haar voorhoofd gelegd en Will begon tegen haar te praten. Cassie kreeg er maar weinig van mee en knipperde nauwelijks met haar ogen, toen ze voetstappen de kamer hoorde verlaten sloot ze haar ogen en slaakte ze een diepe zucht.

Will ging bezorgd iets te eten voor haar maken, het bleek echter dat ze niet eten wilde. Zo gingen enkele dagen voorbij, Cassie sprak niet en wilde niks eten of drinken. Toen hij haar in zijn armen nam en naar de haard liep sputterde ze niet eens tegen, zelfs niet toen hij zei dat hij haar naar st. Holisto zou brengen.

Die avond verdwijnselde Will net buiten de hekken van het landgoed van Malfidus. Hij keek naar het enorme huis in de verte, het terrein zag er nogal donker uit. Dat was de reden dat hij niet zomaar naar binnen wilde stappen, Draco kennende werden ongenodigde gasten meteen weer verwijderd. Hij was blij dat hij van te voren een uil had gestuurd en hij hoopte dat Draco hem zou komen halen. Het keek op zijn horloge en zag dat het nu precies de afgesproken tijd was.

Mopperend liep Draco richting het hek waar hij in de verte al een gedaante zag staan. Hij vroeg zich af wat Will hier kwam doen. Het stukje perkament dat hij van hem had ontvangen was nogal vaag. Het enige wat erin stond was dat ze moesten praten. Draco haalde z'n neus op. Normaal gesproken had hij nooit afgesproken, wat kon hij nu toch met Will te bespreken hebben. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. De enige reden dat hij nu hiernaartoe liep was omdat het misschien wel over Cassie kon gaan. Niet dat hem dat wat kon interesseren, hij was nu immers met Lucy getrouwd. Met een simpele zwiep van z'n toverstok liet hij het hek openen en liep naar Will toe.

"Je wilde praten?", zei Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Dat hij had toegezegd hierheen te komen betekende nog niet dat hij aardig tegen hem hoefde te doen.

"Ja, het gaat over Cassie. Het gaat echt niet goed met haar, ik heb haar vanmorgen naar st. Holisto gebracht. Ze zei geen woord, wou niet eten en drinken en keek maar een beetje leeg voor zich uit" zei Will terwijl hij al zijn moed bij elkaar schraapte "En er is iets dat je moet weten vind ik, het gaat al een tijdje niet goed met haar. En ze is zwanger, van jou." In stilte keek hij naar Draco en wachtte hij rustig zijn reactie af, hij had het recht het te weten zeker nu het zo slecht met Cassie ging. Eigenlijk maakte hij zich niet alleen zorgen om Cassie, maar ook om het onschuldige wezentje in haar buik dat het op deze manier nooit zou halen.

Draco keek Will even aan voordat hij hatelijk begon te lachen.

"Erg grappig. De volgende keer dat je weer besluit om me in de zeik te nemen, probeer dan in ieder geval een beter verhaal te verzinnen", zei Draco terwijl hij Will nu woedend aankeek. "En dan te bedenken dat ik gewoon rustig op mijn kamer had kunnen zitten in plaats van hier in de kou te staan en naar jouw gebazel te luisteren", mopperde Draco.

"Maar ik vertel de waarheid, het gebeurde op het cruiseschip. Je weet het misschien niet meer maar wij waren ook aan boord, ik dacht dat het haar misschien de rust zou geven die ze nodig had. Het komt erop neer dat ik zeker weet dat ze zwanger is van jou, ze heeft alleen in paniek een foutje gemaakt. Ze heeft je geheugen gewist en is daarna niet meer van haar kamer geweest, daarom weet je ook niet dat ze op de boot was," vertelde Will. "Je moet me geloven, vraag het haar anders zelf of vraag of ze het in St. Holisto voor je kunnen nagaan."

Draco keek nog steeds een beetje warrig naar Will. Het was een nogal vreemd verhaal dat hij nu te horen kreeg. Bijna zo vreemd dat je het niet kon verzinnen. Hoewel hij het niet wilde, was er wel een twijfel aanwezig dat Will misschien wel de waarheid kon spreken.

"Of Cassie zit nu eindelijk waar ze hoort, of ze moeten nodig een plekje voor jou vrijmaken", zei Draco terwijl hij Will aankeek. Hij hoopte dat het het laatste was, de gedachte dat zij nu zwanger van hem was zonder dat hij dat kon weten was nogal ongemakkelijk.

Will zijn vriendelijke uitdrukking verdween, hij kneep zijn ogen wat samen en wierp Draco een woedende blik toe. Een blik die nogal zeldzaam was bij Will, hij was nooit gauw boos en vaak een angsthaas.

"En dan te bedenken dat jij de reden bent dat ze daar terecht is gekomen, het kan je helemaal niks schelen wat er met haar gebeurd of wel!? Nee zolang meneer Malfidus maar af en toe zijn pleziertje kan hebben kan het hem allemaal niks schelen! Ik dacht dat je echt om haar gaf, blijkbaar is dat niet zo,"sneerde Will.

"Als ik het me goed herinner was zij degene die me voor het altaar achterliet. Ik had haar de keuze gegeven en blijkbaar koos ze toen niet voor mij. Hoewel het natuurlijk de vraag is of ik het wel goed herinner, want als ik jou zo hoor is het een hobby van haar om met mijn geheugen te spelen", zei Draco kwaad terug. Hij keek Will woedend aan. Wat wist hij er nou van? Niets, dat was duidelijk. En hoe durfde hij te beweren dat hij niet om haar gaf. Als hij voor iedere keer dat hij met z'n gedachten naar haar afdwaalde een galjoen moest geven was hij nu toch zeker arm geweest.

"Wat had je dan verwacht, zoveel keuze had ze niet. Je ging trouwen met een ander nadat je haar bedroog. En dit is de enige keer dat ze zoiets heeft gedaan, ze raakte in paniek," zei Will die moeite deed om nu kalm te blijven. "Dus als je echt om haar gegeven hebt dan probeer je te helpen, graag voordat ze helemaal doordraait."

Hij slaakte een diepe zucht en keek Draco afwachtend aan, in zijn ogen was hij misschien wel de enige die tot haar door kon dringen. Het was duidelijk een zooitje in haar bovenkamer, de zwangerschapshormonen zouden het er vast alleen maar erger op maken. Eigenlijk maakte die het nu al erger en dat in combinatie met de overdosis van het kalmeringsmiddel had ervoor gezorgd dat Will zo'n beetje alle hoop verloren had. Zou zijn beste vriendin nu werkelijk doorgedraaid zijn? Zou het definitief zijn waardoor hij haar alleen nog kon bezoeken op de bezoekuren van een inrichting?

"Ow dus ik moet me bijzonder voelen dat de enige keer dat ze een keer besluit iemands geheugen te verwijderen ze mij uitkiest?", zei Draco verafschuwd. Zijn hoofd tolde van de nieuwe informatie die hij zojuist had ontvangen en hij had tijd nodig om dit allemaal te verwerken. Dit was gewoon te gek voor woorden. "Ik hoef dit niet langer aan te horen", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n hoofd schudde. Hij draaide zich om en liep weer door het hek naar huis.

Will schudde zijn hoofd en verdwijnselde weer, het had toch geen zin om nu tegen hem te praten. Het enige wat hij kon doen was afwachten. Thuis aangekomen plofte hij op zijn paarse sofa neer en dacht hij over hoe het nu verder moest. Na wat piekeren viel hij in een diepe slaap, op datzelfde moment zat Cassie in het st. Holisto op een onderzoekstafel.

Ze bekeek de witte kamer die haar hoofdpijn bezorgde en had niet langer een lege blik. Het leek er zelfs een beetje op dat ze zichzelf was, maar dan wel als ze kwaad was. Haar ogen schoten vuur en ze had haar lippen van woede samengeknepen. In die uren dat ze geen woord had gezegd had ze blijkbaar alles even een plekje kunnen geven, tenminste alles behalve de zwangerschap. Dat wilde ze nog steeds niet, maar ze kon op het moment weer enigszins helder denken en de kalmeringstroep was uit haar lichaam. Hoe durfden ze haar hier op te sluiten, ze bepaalde zelf wel of ze een kind wou of niet.

Ze zag een heler naar haar toe komen en ze ging zitten op de onderzoekstafel. Met een blik van minachting keek ze de man aan.

"U heeft nu vast ook geconstateerd dat ik helemaal in orde ben dus als u me dan nu weer zou laten gaan. Het was duidelijk een vergissing dat ik hier terecht ben gekomen", zei Cassie hooghartig.

De heler keek even verrast voor hij de kaart over haar erbij pakte. Hij glansde van Cassie naar de kaart en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Het ziet ernaar uit dat u nog minstens een aantal dagen hier zult moeten blijven", zei de heler terwijl hij de kaart terugstopte.

"Dat is onzin. Ik ben volkomen gezond, er is geen reden om mij hier tussen die gekken te laten blijven. Ik eis uw baas te spreken", zei Cassie verwaand terwijl ze met haar armen over elkaar zat en de heler kwaad aankeek.

De heler leek niet onder de indruk van het verwaande gedrag van Cassie, hij glansde nog even naar de kaart in zijn hand.

"U had een behoorlijke overdosis kalmeringsmiddelen in uw lichaam, dit zorgde voor hallucinaties, hevige hoofdpijn en nog veel meer. Met succes is het spul nu uit uw lichaam, u moet rusten zodat het lichaam kan herstellen en zal moeten deelnemen aan enkele testen," zei de man op een en dezelfde toon. "Over een paar dagen zal aan de hand van uw lichamelijke en geestelijke toestand worden bepaald of langer verblijf nog nodig is. En ik heb begrepen dat u zwanger bent."  
"U bedoeld wás," zei Cassie hooghartig, na die overdosis was ze vast van dat probleem af. Dat kon gewoon niet anders.

"Volgens de gegevens bent u nog steeds zwanger, wonder boven wonder heeft het kalmeringsmiddel daar niet voor schade gezorgd," zei de man en hij glimlacht kort. "U kunt dus opgelucht ademhalen."

Cassie's ogen werden even wat groter toen de heler dat zei, opgelucht adem halen? Hoe kon ze opgelucht ademhalen als ze nog steeds zwanger was. Ze probeerde zichzelf weer te kalmeren, ze had zo gehoopt dat het kalmeringsmiddel ervoor gezorgd had dat ze een last minder had. Nu bleek die vernedering voor niks te zijn geweest. Haar hersenen ratelde verder, ze wilde helemaal niet zwanger zijn. Dan werd ze dik, haar uiterlijk was altijd belangrijk voor haar geweest en ze moest er niet aan denken echt dik te worden. En dan was er nog een veel groter probleem, de vader van het kind.

"Het moet eruit," zei ze abrupt, ze zag de man even vreemd naar haar kijken. "Dat ding! Ik wil het niet." Ze wees op haar buik, het was toch duidelijk wat ze bedoelde. Het woord baby wilde ze niet eens meer uitspreken. "U doet het of ik gooi mezelf van de trap," sneerde ze wanhopig.

De man haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en liep naar de deur. "Clivia wil je even komen," zei hij zachtjes en hij liet een forse vrouw binnen. "Ik denk uit medisch oogpunt dat u op het moment niet in staat bent zo'n ingrijpende beslissing te nemen," zei hij. "Clivia zal u naar uw kamer terug brengen."

Clivia stroopte haar mouwen op en deed haar armen over elkaar, ze had een ongeduldige uitdrukking op haar gezicht en zou Cassie terug naar haar kamer brengen of ze nu wilde of niet. Cassie schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik ben niet gek!" snauwde ze naar de heler en ze stond op. Met haar neus in de lucht liep ze naar de deur, ze gaf Clivia een dodelijke blik

"Ik ben prima in staat zelf te lopen," zei ze bot toen Clivia haar arm wou vastpakken. Gehaast liep Clivia achter haar aan.

"Mevrouw uw kamer is de volgende gang aan uw linkerhand," zei ze streng. "Mevrouw ik waarschuw u."

Cassie was zojuist sneller gaan lopen en versnelde nog steeds haar pas, ze liep de aangewezen gang voorbij en liep vervolgens de hoek om. Zodra ze de hoek om was begon ze te rennen, ze hoorde zware voetstappen achter zich aan dreunen en gleed nog bijna uit. Een hand klemde zich om haar arm en voorkwam dat ze nog verder kon rennen, Clivia had haar ingehaald en hield haar nu stevig vast. Met opgeheven toverstokken kwamen er enkele andere helers op de 'ontsnapte patiënt' afgerend. Ze brachten haar terug naar haar kamer die al net zo wit was als alle anderen. Nog lang klonken er franse scheldwoorden door de gang.

Na een tijdje werd het dan toch stil, Cassie keek strak naar de witte muur voor haar. Het was duidelijk dat de eerstvolgende persoon die nu haar kamer in zou komen, woorden zou horen die hij of zij vast nog nooit had gehoord. Veel meer dan dat kon ze niet doen, ze zat rechtop op het bed in een soort mitella gewikkeld. Het zat strak en ze kon haar handen niet bewegen, uit het bed leken witte touwen te groeien die zich om haar enkels gewikkeld hadden. Dit was duidelijk een plek waar Cassie niet zomaar haar zin kon afdwingen, anderen bepaalden nu wat ze wel en niet mocht.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9.**

Will liep voorzichtig de kamer in waar Cassie lag. Het was bezoekersuur en Will maakte zich zorgen om Cassie. Hij besloot haar maar niet te vertellen over zijn rampzalige gesprek met Draco. Zij zou het hem waarschijnlijk niet in dank afnemen dat hij alles aan Draco had verteld, al weigerde Draco hem te geloven. Hij zuchtte en opende langzaam de deur van de kamer waar Cassie in lag. Hij schrok toen hij zag hoe Cassie aan het bed lag vastgebonden. Zo te zien ging het dan toch nog rotter met Cassie dan hij had gedacht. Hij besloot te doen alsof er niets aan de hand was en met een beetje gemaakte lach op zijn gezicht sloot hij de deur.

"Een hele goede middag", zei Will vrolijk terwijl hij de tas die hij bij zich had opende. "Je kamer kan wel wat kleur gebruiken dus kijk eens wat ik hier heb."

Tevreden haalde Will twee roze kussentjes tevoorschijn en keek met een schuin oog naar Cassie.

Cassie zei echter niets en keek Will niet eens aan. Ze staarde recht vooruit naar de muur. Will liet zich echter niet uit het veld slaan en legde de twee kussentjes op de witte lakens van haar bed. Hij nam vervolgens plaats in de stoel naast haar bed en keek haar medelijdend aan.

"Hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg hij terwijl hij wat zenuwachtig aan het randje van haar laken begon te friemelen.

Cassie antwoordde niet en staarde nog steeds naar de muur. Ze bleef Will negeren en had nog geen teken gegeven dat ze zelfs maar wist dat hij in de kamer was. Will wachtte op en antwoord van Cassie dat maar niet leek te komen voor hij verder sprak.

Will begon te vertellen over zijn nieuwe vriend, hij moest het toch ergens over hebben. Cassie echter bleef naar de muur kijken en reageerde niet op hem, dit deed ze heel bewust. Will had haar hier ook ingestopt en nu zat ze in een soort dwangbuis. Nee, naar zijn zoetsappige verhaaltjes ging ze echt niet luisteren. Will merkte dat ze nog steeds niet reageerde, hij kon ook niet haar hand pakken om er een kneepje of iets in te geven en stopte met vertellen. Hij zuchtte even onhoorbaar en keek naar Cassie "Mopje.." begon hij voorzichtig en hij legde een hand op haar been "Hoe voel je je?" Het bleef doodstil en de enige beweging die Cassie maakte was het af en toe knipperen van haar ogen.

"Negeer me nou asjeblieft niet, ik ben ongerust over je," zei Will zachtjes. "Moet ik een heler halen?"

Plotseling draaide Cassie haar hoofd naar Will toe, die maakte bijna een sprongetje van schrik en zette een gemaakt glimlachje op.

"Ben ik niet duidelijk genoeg dat ik geen bezoek van je wil en niet met je wil praten," sneerde ze zachtjes en ze richtte haar blik weer op de muur.

"Maar.." begon Will, hij maakte zijn zin niet af en keek naar Cassie. Het zag er naar uit dat ze hem toch niet te woord zou staan. Voor vandaag gaf Will het dus maar op, het bezoekuur was toch al bijna voorbij.

Draco keek naar de deur waar Cassie achter zou moeten liggen. Na Will's belachelijke verhaal van gisteravond kon hij haar maar niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen. Hoewel hij z'n best had gedaan om Will's woorden zo snel mogelijk te vergeten bleven ze maar door zijn hoofd spoken. En hier stond hij dan nu.

Opnieuw staarde hij naar de deur waar Cassie achter zou moeten liggen Bezoekerstijd zou over tien minuten over zijn dus als hij haar nog wilde spreken moest hij opschieten. De vraag was of hij haar inderdaad wel wilde spreken. Will's beschuldigingen hadden eerst nogal belachelijk geleken en hoewel hij dat nu nog steeds vond zou het wel een verklaring kunnen zijn voor haar nogal vreemde gedrag. En als dat zo was dan…

Nee, Draco schudde zijn hoofd. Het bestond gewoon niet dat ze zwanger van hem was zonder dat hij er ook maar iets van wist.

Hij was zo geconcentreerd naar de deur aan het kijken dat hij schrok toen hij plotseling openging en een mompelende Will de kamer uitkwam. Snel sprong Draco de hoek weer om zodat Will hem niet kon zien. Het laatste wat hij nodig had was dat die irritante homo zou denken dat hij hem zou geloven.

Hij wachtte totdat hij zeker wist dat Will de gang uit zou zijn voor hij opnieuw naar Cassie's deur liep. Nog vijf minuten en dan zou hij hier voor niets gekomen zijn. Hij haalde een keer diep adem voor hij de deur langzaam openduwde en de kamer inliep. Hij schrok toen hij Cassie zo vastgebonden in bed zag liggen, maar dat was nog niets vergelijken bij Cassie's schok om hem nu hier in haar kamer te zien.

"Wat doe je hier! Ga weg! Ik wil niet dat je hier bent!" gilde Cassie half terwijl ze haar best deed om zich los te maken.

Draco sloot snel de deur weer achter zich en liep naar het bed toe.

"Ga weg! Het is allemaal jouw schuld dat ik hier ben!" schreeuwde Cassie boos terwijl ze nog steeds hard aan het vechten was tegen de touwen die haar aan het bed gebonden hielden. Draco keek even verbaasd op van de beschuldigingen en ging toen rustig zitten in de stoel naast haar bed. Cassie vocht nog wat meer tegen haar bindingen maar kwam er al snel achter dat het niets hielp. Hard ademend en met een boos gezicht draaide ze zich vervolgens naar Draco.

"Waarom ben je hier," zei ze op een nijdige toon.

Draco glimlachte even terwijl hij haar aankeek.

"Maar mijn lieve Cassie, ik had gewoon zin om je zonnige gezicht weer eens te zien," zei Draco op lieflijke toon. Dit zorgde er alleen maar voor dat Cassie nog bozer werd.

"Onzin, wat doe je hier echt," zei ze kwaad.

Draco keek even uit het kleine raampje dat zich in Cassie's kamer bevond voor hij zijn blik weer op Cassie richtte. Een serieuze blik bevond zich nu op zijn gezicht terwijl hij begon te praten.

"Ben jij zwanger van mij?" zei hij terwijl hij zijn ogen op Cassie gericht hield om te zien hoe ze zou reageren.

Even was er een korte flits van schok en angst te zien in Cassie's ogen voor ze hard begon te lachen. Het was echter geen lach van vreugde, maar vooral een eng soort gemaakte lach.

"Zie ik er uit als iemand die in blijde verwachting is," zei Cassie. "Bovendien hoe zou ik ooit zwanger van jou kunnen zijn? Je bent nu toch gelukkig getrouwd met Lucy?"

Draco liet zich niet uit het veld slaan door Cassie's opmerking. "Dat is geen antwoord op mijn vraag. Ben je zwanger van mij?"

Cassie keek Draco boos aan maar antwoordde niet.

Draco bleef Cassie doordringend aankijken, maar merkte al snel dat Cassie niet van plan was om te antwoorden.

"Dus het is waar?" vroeg hij terwijl verschillende gedachten door zijn hoofd spookten.

Cassie deed haar mond open om te reageren maar precies op dat moment werd de deur van haar kamer geopend.

"Bezoekersuur is over," zei de nogal stevig gebouwde zuster die haar eerder naar deze kamer had gebracht.

"Ik zal zo weggaan zodra Cassie mijn vraag beantwoord heeft," zei Draco afwezig terwijl hij zijn blik op Cassie gericht hield.

"Meneer ik vrees dat ik dat niet kan toestaan. Ik verzoek u nu de kamer van de patiënt te verlaten."

"Zodra ik een antwoord heb," zei Draco opnieuw zonder op te kijken.

Met grote passen liep de zuster de kamer in en stopte naast de stoel waar Draco op zat.

"U gaat de kamer nu verlaten," sprak de zuster op boze toon.

Draco keek nu op naar de zuster en wist dat het geen zin had om nog langer te weigeren. Als hij hier zou blijven zitten zou zij hem waarschijnlijk zelf de kamer wel uitdragen en dat was iets waar hij nu niet op zat te wachten. Na nog een laatste blik op Cassie stond hij op en liep richting de deur. Voor hij de deur uitliep draaide hij zich nog even naar Cassie.

"Ik kom er nog wel achter."

Met nog een laatste blik op haar liep hij de deur uit.

---

Cassie sliep die nacht slecht, ze had het idee dat Draco echt wist dat ze zwanger was. Ze wilde niet dat hij het wist en iemand had het hem verteld. Ze had een vermoeden dat Will het hem had verteld, hij kon nooit zijn mond over iets houden. Eigenlijk vond ze hem maar een bemoeial, het was haar kind en ze besloot zelf wel wat ze ermee wou.

De volgende ochtend werd ze gewekt door een heler, ze rekte zich uit en merkte tot haar verbazing dat dit gewoon kon. Ze zat niet langer vastgebonden en ging overeind zitten "Mag ik nu eindelijk gaan," zei ze. De heler schudde zijn hoofd en krabbelde verschillende aantekeningen op zijn bord.

"Zuster Clivia zal bij u blijven, links van u zit de badkamer en daarna mag u naar de eetzaal," glimlachte hij en hij verliet de kamer. Cassie ging op haar bedrand zitten en keek geïrriteerd naar zuster Clivia. Ze stond op en liep naar de badkamer, tot haar ontzetting merkte ze dat Clivia haar volgde. Op de badkamerdeur trof ze geen slot aan en haar toverstok was afgepakt. "Ik wil even douchen," zei Cassie bot.

"Gaat u gang, ik moet toezicht op u houden," zei Clivia en ze bleef in de deuropening van de badkamer staan. Cassie haalde haar wenkbrauwen op en keek bedenkelijk naar de douche.

"Dit is privacyschending," zei Cassie, ze was niet van plan zich te gaan wassen in de aanwezigheid van Clivia.

"Het is voor u eigen bestwil, u wilt niet weten hoeveel mensen de badkamer gebruiken om een eind aan hun leven te maken," zei Clivia streng en ze deed haar armen over elkaar. Cassie's mond viel open van verbazing, ze stotterde verbaasd wat en keek toen woedend naar Clivia.

"U denkt dat ik zelfmoord pleeg!?" sneerde ze kwaad "Waarom zou ik een eind aan mijn leven maken? Dat is een te groot verlies voor de samenleving."

"U heeft beweerd dat u zichzelf van de trap zou gooien," antwoordde Clivia koeltjes.

"Ik dacht dat ik duidelijk genoeg was dat ik het kind niet wilde, met mezelf heb ik geen enkel probleem," zei ze nogal uit de hoogte.

Na een hoop gekibbel had Cassie de knoop doorgehakt. Ze was toch gaan douchen, of dat nu in het bijzijn van Clivia was of niet. Haar persoonlijke hygiëne vond ze uiteindelijk toch belangrijker, ze droogde haar haren en miste meerdere malen haar toverstok. Nu zat ze in een eetzaal, die uiteraard spierwit was, en at ze met opgetrokken neus haar ontbijt op. Het plakte vast aan haar gehemelte en het smaakte ook nog eens vies.

---

Draco was deze ochtend opnieuw teruggekomen naar het ziekenhuis. Het was duidelijk dat Cassie hem niets zou vertellen, dus zat er nog maar één ding op. Na veel onderhandelen en zeuren had hij eindelijk een heler zover om over Cassie te praten. Ze zaten in een aparte kamer en de man had een inmiddels veel dikker kladblok voor zich gepakt.

"Juist, overdosis kalmeringsmiddelen, onhandelbaar gedrag en op dit moment nog niet toerekeningsvatbaar door extra omstandigheden," zei de heler en hij keek over het randje van zijn bril naar Draco.

"En wat zijn die extra omstandigheden?" vroeg Draco achterdochtig.

"Dat is informatie die ik u zonder haar toestemming helaas niet kan geven," zei de heler spijtig.

"Ze is zwanger nietwaar?" vroeg Draco, hij moest het gewoon weten en zijn gevoel begon steeds meer te zeggen dat het zo was. Wat natuurlijk ook weer vreemd was en tot een hoop toestanden zou leiden. Maar zover moest hij nog niet denken, er was nog steeds de kans dat Will gewoon had gelogen. De man keek hem nog steeds met dezelfde schuldige uitdrukking aan en wiebelde nu onrustig op zijn stoel.

"Dat kan ik u helaas niet zeggen meneer," antwoordde de man rustig.

Draco keek van het kladblok dat de man beet hield naar de man. Hij wist zeker dat op die papieren wel zou staan of Cassie zwanger zou zijn.

"Ik begrijp het," zei Draco terwijl hij opstond en richting de deur liep. Terwijl hij z'n rug naar de man gekeerd had haalde hij snel z'n toverstok tevoorschijn. "Accio kladblok!"

Het kladblok kwam naar hem toegevlogen en hij wist het behendig te vangen. Voordat de man iets kon doen om het kladblok terug te krijgen liep Draco snel het kamertje uit, de gang in. Terwijl hij door de gangen liep hield hij z'n ogen gericht op het kladblok. Hij lette niet op waar hij liep en verschillende helers en patiënten moesten aan de kant springen om een botsing te voorkomen. Zijn ogen scande de pagina waar al Cassie's medische informatie zich op bevond. Hij stopte plotseling met lopen en stond midden in de gang stil terwijl zijn ogen gericht bleven op het kladblok. Daar, in een duidelijk handschrift, stond geschreven dat Cassie negen weken zwanger was. Hij begon in z'n hoofd terug te rekenen, terwijl een vreemd gevoel hem bekroop. Negen weken geleden was hij inderdaad op de cruise. Will's woorden klonken opnieuw in zijn hoofd. _En ze is zwanger, van jou… Maar ik vertel de waarheid, het gebeurde op het cruiseschip… Ze heeft je geheugen gewist…_

Met een klap viel het kladblok uit Draco's handen. Cassie was zwanger van zijn kind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Cassie had groeptherapie en keek verveeld in het rond.

"Mijn naam is Cassie," zei ze toonloos toen haar dat gevraagd werd, hoe oud waren ze nou? Ze was geen klein kind meer. Ze keek naar een vrouwtje met een flinke haakneus en hoorde haar verhaal aan over hoe onzeker ze was en dus zelfmoord had geprobeerd te plegen.

"Kan ik me voorstellen," mompelde Cassie en ze bekeek haar nagels even.

Ze keek op toen de deur open ging en een heler haar naam riep, godzijdank! Ze werd gered. Ze kwamen er vast achter dat ze een intelligente mooie jonge vrouw was die niet thuis hoorde op een psychiatrische afdeling. Ze sprong haast op en liep met een triomfantelijke grijns achter de heler aan.

"Ik wist wel dat u zou inzien dat …" ze stopte halverwege haar verhaal toen ze achter de heler aan een kamertje in liep.

"Wat doet hij hier!" zei ze verontwaardigd en ze ontweek Draco's blik.

"Het is van groot belang dat u twee even praten, als u me nodig heeft sta ik bij de deur," glimlachte de man vriendelijk naar Draco en Cassie. Hij liep naar de deur en ging buiten op de gang staan wachten.

"Volgens mij heb je me heel wat uit te leggen," begon Draco terwijl hij z'n best deed om kalm te blijven. Hoe kon ze dit zo lang voor hem verborgen hebben gehouden? En dan nog wel zomaar zijn geheugen wissen?

"Ik heb je niets te zeggen," sprak Cassie hooghartig terwijl ze zich alweer richting de deur draaide.

"Ik weet dat je zwanger bent," zei Draco.

Cassie stopte met haar beweging richting de deur en draaide zich weer langzaam naar Draco. Ze keek hem even aan om in te schatten hoeveel hij werkelijk wist.

"Nou en, dat gaat je niets aan," zei Cassie terwijl ze verdedigend haar handen voor haar buik sloeg.

"Wel als het mijn kind is," sprak Draco boos terwijl hij opstond. Hij was niet langer in staat om zijn boosheid te verbergen bij Cassie's ontwijkende gedrag.

"Jammer genoeg wel ja! Daarom wilde ik het ook niet houden," sneerde ze en ze draaide haar neus arrogant de lucht in. "Stel je voor dat het jouw hoofd heeft," zei ze, ook al meende ze het niet, ze wilde hem gewoon beledigen. Het was een oude gewoonte.

"Altijd nog beter dan die heksenneus van jou," spatte Draco terug. Hij haalde een keer diep adem en probeerde weer wat rustiger te worden. Om nu ruzie te gaan maken met Cassie loste niets op. Cassie's mond zakte wat open maar ze wist verder niet zo gauw verdere beledigingen, ze draaide haar hoofd weg en keek strak naar de muur.

"Ik ben hier niet gekomen om ruzie te maken," zei Draco toen hij weer wat rustiger was geworden.

"Waarom dan wel?" zei Cassie terwijl ze haar blik nu naar Draco draaide. Ze was werkelijk verrast wat Draco's reden dan moest zijn om naar haar toe te komen. Ze had verwacht dat hij kwaad zou zijn omdat zij hem niet over de zwangerschap verteld had. Een andere reden kon ze dan ook niet bedenken.

"Het is mijn kind dat je draagt," zei Draco alsof dat een logisch antwoord was.

Cassie keek Draco niet begrijpend aan, maar hield verrassend genoeg haar mond.

"Als een Malfidus verdient het niets dan het beste, helaas dat de moeder niet meer ongedaan kan worden gemaakt," mompelde Draco het laatste deel van de zin. Het leek erop alsof Cassie het niet gehoord had want ze reageerde er niet op.

"Mijn kind kan niet worden geboren in een gesticht, stel je voor dat de pers dat te horen krijgt," zei Draco met een verafschuwd gezicht. "Ik heb met je helers gesproken en ze hebben me laten weten dat je hier uit mag, als ik voor je zal zorgen."

Hij keek haar aan terwijl hij deze laatste woorden sprak. Oké, misschien hadden de bedreigingen en het geld dat hij betaalde in ruil voor het 'vrijlaten' van Cassie ook wel geholpen. Hij moest er gewoon niet aan denken dat iemand er achter zou komen dat Cassie zwanger was van hem.

"Dit betekend dat je zolang bij mij in huis moet komen wonen, zodat ik jou en mijn kind goed in de gaten kan houden." Draco stopte met vertellen en keek naar Cassie.

Cassie staarde Draco aan en nam alle informatie die ze te horen kreeg langzaam in zich op. Ze hoorde hoe Draco het over 'mijn kind' in plaats van 'ons kind' had, maar besloot er even niets over te zeggen. Want wat hij haar aanbood was vrijheid. Hij kon ervoor zorgen dat ze niet langer in dit gesticht hoefde te zitten. Bovendien kon het nog leuk worden, zij kon Draco en iedereen in zijn huis als slaafje gaan behandelen, doordat Draco vast te bang zou zijn dat er anders wat met zijn kind zou gebeuren. Een grijns verscheen op haar gezicht terwijl ze hieraan dacht.

---

Een paar dagen later…

Cassie was bij Draco ingetrokken en had eerst rustig alles geobserveerd. Lucy leek behoorlijk in het nauw gedreven door haar komst en Cassie genoot hier duidelijke van. Ze wilde niets liever dan Lucy er persoonlijk uit trappen. Stiekem, heel diep van binnen vond ze het fijn om hier weer te zijn en soms leek het alsof ze die dag toen wel getrouwd waren en nu een fijn leventje hadden.

"Lucy ik heb dorst," zei Cassie die in een gemakkelijke stoel zat en de ochtendprofeet las. Lucy's ogen versmalden even en met een afkeurend geluidje ging ze naar de keuken. Ze kwam terug met een glas water en zette het voor Cassie neer, verbitterd keek ze toe hoe Cassie de krant iets liet zakken.

"Ik wil geen water, ik hou meer van pompoensap," glimlachte ze zoet en ze las verder. Tranen vulden de ogen van Lucy omdat ze het niet aan kon dat Cassie in haar huis was en haar opdroeg wat ze moest doen. Ze stond echter volkomen machteloos omdat ze het kind niets mocht aandoen en dus ook Cassie niet.

's Avonds aan de eettafel was het opnieuw raak. Cassie was naast Draco gaan zitten en Lucy zat nu tegenover hen. Ze had haar lippen samengeknepen en keek boos naar Cassie.

"Draco is vandaag naar de kapper geweest, kun je het zien?" vroeg Cassie lief en onschuldig. Ze haalde haar vingers even door zijn haar en duwde het wat naar achteren, ondertussen bleef ze Lucy met een niet gemeende glimlach aankijken.

"Het was weer eens hoog tijd dat het geknipt werd ja," zei Draco die verder geen poging deed Cassie's handen uit zijn haar te krijgen. Hij deed net of hij het niet in de gaten had en besloot zijn ogen op z'n bord te richten om zo het gezicht van zijn vrouw te kunnen ontwijken.

Lucy haalde onverschillig haar schouders op en schepte boos wat eten op haar vork. Even venijnig hapte ze het weer van haar vork en haar tanden waren kort op het bestek te horen.

Cassie liet nu Draco's haar met rust en keek tevreden naar Lucy. Ze was ervan overtuigd dat het nooit lang zou duren voordat ze Lucy het huis uit had gewerkt.

Lucy besloot dat zij gewoon haar verdiende aandacht moest opeisen, ze nam een slokje uit haar glas en glimlachte naar Draco.

"Zullen we morgenavond uit eten gaan?" vroeg ze zachtjes terwijl ze Cassie's blik nu ontweek.

"Hoezo, is er iets te vieren dan?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij haar wat verbaasd aankeek. Hij vond het veilig om nu weer op te kijken nu Cassie haar handen weer bij zichzelf hield.

Lucy liet een beledigt geluidje uit haar mond ontsnappen en ging weer verder met eten. Nu durfde ze nooit echt een grote mond tegen Draco op te zetten dus ook dit keer bleef het hierbij. Ze at rustig verder en tot haar opluchting zei Cassie niet veel meer tijdens het eten. Ondertussen kon Lucy plannetjes beramen om ervoor te zorgen dat Draco haar niet in de steek zou laten. Cassie kon dan wel alles maken omdat ze zwanger was maar dat voordeel ging vast ook in haar nadeel werken. Zolang zou het niet duren voordat ze dikker werd en dan was het aantrekkelijke er ook wel vanaf. Bovendien was er nog een groot verschil tussen haar en Cassie. Het was één van de redenen geweest waarom het hiervoor ook al op de klippen was gelopen, Lucy gedroeg zich tenminste zoals naar haar mening een vrouw zich hoorde te gedragen. Ze deed beleefd en sprak haar man vooral niet tegen, Cassie daarentegen zette Draco regelmatig op zijn nummer en liet absoluut niet over zich heenlopen. Hoewel ze het liever gewoon opstandig gedrag noemde, zou hij haar vast spuugzat worden en haar en het kind weg sturen.

Tevreden over die gedachtes begon Lucy aan haar toetje, maar toen ze opkeek werd haar meteen weer duidelijk dat dit geen makkelijke strijd zou worden. Cassie was ook aan haar toetje begonnen en leek haar ijs wel in slow motion op te eten. Ze wisselde even een blik met elkaar toen Cassie opnieuw gracieus het ijs van haar lepel hapte en tot slot nog even wat restjes ijs van haar lippen likte. Lucy stond in een ruk op.

"Ik ga even naar mijn kamer," zei ze met een lichte hapering in haar stem. Ze wierp Cassie nog een waarschuwende blik toe voordat ze de eetkamer uit liep. In haar slaapkamer begon ze boos kleding uit haar kast te gooien, uiteindelijk bleef haar blik hangen op een mooie pyjama.

---

"Dat is niet erg aardig weet je?" zei Draco terwijl hij zich naar Cassie draaide. Hij nam een laatste hap van zijn ijs en legde de lepel neer op de tafel.

"Wie zei dat ik probeerde om aardig te doen?" zei Cassie op onschuldige toon terwijl ze verleidelijk naar Draco glimlachte.

"Je moet hiermee stoppen, dit kan zo niet langer. Jij en Lucy…," Draco gebaarde wat met zijn handen, niet goed wetend hoe hij dit moest zeggen.

"Waar moet ik mee stoppen dan? Moet ik soms stoppen met eten, ik betwijfel of dat erg goed is voor het kind. Mij kan dat natuurlijk niet veel schelen, maar ik dacht dat jij het liever niet dood had," zei Cassie terwijl ze over haar buik wreef om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten.

Draco deed zijn armen over elkaar en mompelde iets, het was toch allemaal wat ingewikkelder dan hij had gedacht.

"Ik wist wel dat je het met me eens zou zijn," glimlachte Cassie en ze stond op. "Ik ga even douchen." Met die woorden liep ook zij de woonkamer uit en ging ze naar haar kamer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

Cassie had nu ongeveer hetzelfde plan in haar hoofd als Lucy. De aanpak leek op het eerste gezicht hetzelfde, het enige verschil van haar plan van aanpak was dat Lucy meteen al haar troeven leek te gebruiken en gauw genoegen zou nemen. Dus ging ze douchen waarna ze, heel toevallig, tegelijkertijd met Lucy weer de woonkamer in liep. Lucy keek vuil naar Cassie en deed een knoopje van haar pyjama open terwijl Cassie gewoon in haar badjas liep.

Draco keek op toen de twee dames binnenkwamen. Hij slikte toen hij zag wat ze aan hadden, of beter gezegd, wat niet. Hij keerde zijn blik naar het raam, bang dat hij anders naar één van beide zou gaan staren of dat ze weer ruzie zouden gaan maken. Zolang hij net zou doen alsof hij ze niet gezien had, zouden ze hem misschien ook wel met rust laten.

"We hebben handdoeken om je mee af te drogen," mompelde Lucy vanuit haar mondhoek naar Cassie die vond dat ze op haar minst haar haren had kunnen droog föhnen en ook de rest van haar lichaam.

"Werkelijk?" zei Cassie op een ongelovige toon waarna ze met haar ogen rolde. Lucy stak haar neus arrogant in de lucht en rende haast naar Draco toe om als eerst bij hem te zijn. Ze plofte dan ook direct op zijn schoot neer en keek hem met getuite lippen aan. Cassie gniffelde even en leek het gedrag van Lucy alleen maar amuserend te vinden.

Draco keek een beetje geschrokken naar Lucy die zich ineens in zijn schoot bevond. Met grote ogen keek hij haar aan.

"Waar ben je mee bezig? Je hebt toch je eigen stoel?"

Lucy knipperde nog wat met haar ogen en gaf, toen Draco maar niks deed, maar een kleine kus op zijn mond. "Ik vond het wel…..knus zo," glimlachte ze. Ze deed haar armen om zijn nek en keek hem een beetje afwachtend aan.

Cassie grinnikte en hield een glas wijn in haar hand, ondertussen keek ze onbeschaamd naar het schouwspel voor haar.

"Ik vind het nogal ongemakkelijk," zei Draco die Cassie's blik op zich voelde. Een beetje onhandig duwde hij Lucy wat van hem af en stond hij op. Met grote stappen liep hij naar de kast waar hij zijn drankvoorraad in bewaarde en vulde snel een glas met vuurwhisky. Als hij deze avond door wilde komen had hij wel wat hulp nodig. Hij tilde zijn glas op en nam een grote slok.

Lucy keek even alsof ze in tranen uit zou barsten maar wist zich in te houden. Ze zette een neppe glimlach op en voelde zich nogal stom. Ze kon niet eens haar eigen man verleiden, dacht ze in paniek. Cassie zwiepte haar haren wat over haar schouder en Lucy kopieerde dat direct. Cassie keek op haar beurt vreemd naar Lucy en nam een slok van haar wijn. Een beetje besluiteloos ging Lucy dus toch maar op een andere stoel zitten en probeerde ze haar pyjama er nog wat 'leuker' uit te laten zien. Ze prutste aan het knoopje dat er uiteindelijk af schoot en in Cassie haar wijn terecht kwam. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek Cassie naar de knoop op de bodem van haar glas. "En dan noemen ze mij gek," zei ze, "jullie zijn degene die therapie nodig hebben." Ze zette haar glas weg en grijnsde. "Relatietherapie.."

"Zodra we advies nodig hebben van een psychisch gestoorde patiënt zullen we het gelijk aan je vragen," sneerde Draco een beetje kwaad terwijl hij de rest van zijn drankje naar binnen goot. Hij vond het niet fijn om op deze manier door Cassie behandeld te worden. Ze mocht blij zijn dat ze hier kon zijn, zonder hem had ze nog mooi in dat gesticht gezeten.

Cassie keek hem boos aan en draaide haar hoofd weg. Ze moest zich heel erg inhouden om geen nare dingen over hem te zeggen. Lucy moest zich daarentegen inhouden niet in haar handen te klappen van blijdschap maar ze besloot wel iets van haar enthousiasme te tonen. Met goede moed dat ze het nog steeds kon stond ze op, liep ze naar Draco en fluisterde ze wat liefs in zijn oor. Cassie lette er niet eens op en ging gemakkelijk op de bank liggen.

Draco keek met een schuin oog naar Cassie terwijl hij hoorde hoe Lucy wat in zijn oor fluisterde. Het was duidelijk dat Lucy zich nogal ongemakkelijk voelde nu Cassie hier was. Alsof ze bang moest zijn dat hij wat met Cassie zou doen, hij zou toch nooit iets kunnen beginnen met iemand die niet helemaal 100 procent was. Draco besloot Lucy wat meer op haar gemakt te stellen en met een kleine glimlach draaide hij zich half naar haar toe. Hij keek even met een schuin oog richting Cassie en zag dat zij nog steeds aan het kijken was. Hij zou haar wel eens laten zien dat ze helemaal geen therapie nodig hadden. Teder haalde hij zijn hand door Lucy's haar voor hij zijn lippen op die van haar drukte.

Lucy deed haar armen om Draco heen en was niet van plan hem los te laten voordat Cassie weg was. Cassie keek even op en vulde toen doormiddel van haar toverstok een leeg glas met wijn, dit keer zonder knoopje. Ze nam een klein slokje en keek even naar Lucy's rug, ergens was ze nu wel jaloers maar ze wist het nog goed te verbergen.

Ze grinnikte zachtjes en leunde met haar rug tegen de armleuning. Vanuit haar ooghoeken keek ze even naar Draco en ze schudde haar hoofd en maakte een gaap gebaar. Ze trok haar badjas recht en nam nog een slokje wijn terwijl ze naar Draco keek.

Draco brak even weg van Lucy's mond om Cassie wat beter te kunnen aankijken. Hij zag haar gaap gebaar en keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Als ze een show wilde kon ze die krijgen. Hij begon de knoopjes van Lucy's pyjamajasje open te maken terwijl zijn lippen haar nek vonden. Vanuit deze positie had hij de kans om Cassie aan te kijken zonder dat Lucy dit in de gaten had. Zijn ogen richtte zich op die van Cassie en hij keek haar strak aan, haar dwingend om terug te kijken. Benieuwd hoe lang Cassie zou blijven.

Cassie keek hem ook strak aan en de glimlach verdween van haar mond. Ze bleef hem aankijken maar ze had er de grootste moeite mee dit ook echt vol te houden. Het liefst had ze hem en Lucy nu behekst maar dat was ook niet echt een optie. De enige gedachte die haar nog een beetje wist gerust te stellen was dat Draco het alleen maar deed om haar te sarren en niet voor zijn plezier. Terwijl ze hem bleef aankijken liet ze haar badjas wat van haar schouders zakken om niet te laten zien dat ze hartstikke jaloers was.

Draco grijnsde om wat Cassie aan het doen was. Hij was benieuwd hoeveel langer het nog zou duren voor ze de kamer zou verlaten. Hij besloot er nog wat bovenop te gooien. Hij bewoog zich naar de andere kant van Lucy's nek terwijl hij een kreunend geluid liet horen. Zijn ogen bleven echter nog steeds gericht op Cassie.

Cassie kon het niet langer aanzien en ze moest het wel opgeven. Ze draaide haar hoofd weg. "Wanneer is dit toneelstuk afgelopen," snauwde ze en ze trok haar badjas weer over haar schouders. Als hij dacht hiermee gewonnen te hebben had hij het mis, Lucy ging hier weg, hoe maakte niet uit.

Draco brak even weg van Lucy's nek, lang genoeg om z'n mond even voor iets simpels als praten te gebruiken. "Ik wist niet dat er hier een toneelstuk bezig was. Maar als je zoveel moeite hebt met het uitzicht waarom ga je dan niet gewoon de kamer uit?"

Provocerend duwde hij z'n lippen dit keer opnieuw op die van Lucy, ditmaal zijn blik gericht op zijn vrouw.

Cassie stond op van de bank en haar ogen leken vuur te schieten. "Ach hou toch op, jullie slapen niet eens meer in hetzelfde bed," sneerde ze kwaad. "Je bent gewoon bang," zei ze en ze liep de woonkamer uit terwijl ze de fles wijn achter zich aan liet zweven.

Draco duwde Lucy van zich af en greep naar zijn toverstok. Met een korte zwiep en gemompelde spreuk zorgde hij ervoor dat de fles wijn terugvloog in zijn hand. "Alcohol is niet goed voor het kind," riep hij Cassie toe terwijl hij de fles op tafel zette. Voor Lucy die er nu een beetje verward bijstond had hij allang geen oog meer.

"Alcohol is nog altijd beter dan jouw invloed," riep ze vanuit de gang en ze liep de gang door. Ze zou beneden wel iets te drinken pakken, dacht ze terwijl ze de trap naar beneden af liep. Ze ging gewoon even zwemmen, misschien een sauna en wat eten en drinken. Of dat nou wel verstandig was nu ze zwanger was kon haar weinig schelen. Die moedergevoelens bleven nog steeds weg.

---

Cassie liep die ochtend goed gehumeurd haar kamer uit, ze liep de bibliotheek in en pakte daar een van haar favoriete boeken. Omdat het mooi weer was besloot ze dat in de tuin te gaan lezen. Net toen ze de trap af wou lopen botste ze tegen Lucy op, die keek haar dan ook beschuldigend aan. In Lucy's ogen deed Cassie ten slotte alles met opzet.

"Ik ben dat boek al aan het lezen," zei ze ijzig toen haar blik over het kaft gleed.

"Dan moet je het niet in de bibliotheek terug leggen," sneerde Cassie zachtjes en met opgeheven hoofd maakte ze aanstalten om verder te lopen. Toen ze net haar voeten op de traptrede had gezet zag ze vanuit haar ooghoek Lucy ook de trap af lopen. Alleen liep ze niet verder maar nam ze het boek van Cassie in haar handen.

"Geef het hier," zei ze terwijl ze sjorde aan het boek.

"Doe niet zo kinderachtig!" mompelde Cassie verbaasd en ze trok ook aan het boek.

"Fijn hou het dan maar!" gilde Lucy overstuur die spontaan in huilen uitbarstte. Ze liet het boek los en duwde dat ruw terug in Cassie's handen. Geschrokken keek Lucy vervolgens naar Cassie die hierdoor met luid gedonder van de trap was gevallen en nu onderaan de trap lag. Paniekerig keek Lucy om zich heen en toen ze besefte dat Draco dit wel gehoord moest hebben rende ze naar haar kamer.

Draco zat geconcentreerd zijn post te lezen toen hij een hoop lawaai uit de gang hoorde komen. Geërgerd keek hij op. Was het nou echt teveel gevraagd om rustig te kunnen werken in dit huis. Hij legde de brief die hij aan het lezen was weer neer en stond op, vastbesloten om de oorzaak van het geluid te achterhalen en degene die hiervoor verantwoordelijk was duidelijk te maken dat hij hier niet van gediend was. Hij opende de deur en liep de gang door richting de trap. Hij hoorde aan het einde van de gang een deur dichtslaan, maar zijn aandacht werd getrokken door een zacht gesnik bij de trap. Hij liep richting de trap en schrok toen hij Cassie onderaan zag liggen. Het was duidelijk dat ze daar niet zomaar was gaan zitten. Met snelle passen liep hij de trap af en stopte waar Cassie op de grond lag.

"Waar ben jij mee bezig?" zei hij kwaad terwijl hij haar geschrokken aankeek. Voorzichtig wreef hij over haar buik waar zijn kind in zat. Hij dacht dat ze het niet echt meende toen hij in de kliniek gehoord had over haar pogingen om zich te ontdoen van hun kind. Maar zo te zien had hij beter moeten luisteren. "Hoe kom je erop om jezelf van de trap te gooien!" Gilde hij kwaad terwijl hij haar boos aankeek.

Cassie sloeg zijn hand weg bij haar buik en trok haar toverstok. Ze wees ermee naar hem terwijl er nog wat tranen langs haar wangen druppelden. "Lucy duwde me!" jammerde ze klagelijk terwijl ze haar toverstok nog steeds op hem gericht hield alsof ze bang was voor wat hij nu zou gaan doen. Haar hand trilde van schrik, ze was zo ontzettend geschrokken. Ze vroeg zich af of ze niks gebroken had maar ook of ze nu geen miskraam had gekregen of zou krijgen. Haar handen deden zeer omdat ze de val had willen breken en haar enkel voelde ook pijnlijk aan.

"Wat bedoel je Lucy duwde je? Lucy is hier nergens te bekennen! Ik weet dat je Lucy niet mag maar om haar nu zelfs zo te beschuldigen! Ik begin steeds meer te denken dat ik je misschien maar beter in dat gesticht had kunnen laten zitten."

Draco keek haar kwaad aan, niet begrijpend hoe ze zoiets had kunnen doen. "Waarom breng je ons kind zo in gevaar. Nou gefeliciteerd, misschien is het je wel gelukt en heb jij straks dat kleine wezentje in je buik vermoord." Draco deed zijn best om nog enigszins rustig te blijven en haar niet iets aan te doen. Hij was gewoon zo kwaad op haar. Hoe kon ze nou zo'n onschuldig wezentje in gevaar brengen?

Cassie hoorde in stilte de beschuldigingen aan terwijl bij elk woord dat Draco uitsprak ze haar ogen wat meer samenkneep en ze haar lippen stijf op elkaar klemde. Ze was woedend en tegelijkertijd verdrietig. Toen hij klaar leek te zijn met zijn beschuldigingen krabbelde ze voorzichtig overeind. Toen bleek dat haar enkel inderdaad gekneusd of misschien wel gebroken was. Ze wankelde onhandig op een been terwijl ze haar trillende toverstok nog steeds op Draco gericht hield. Net toen ze iets wou zeggen klonk er een kuchje van bovenaan de trap. Lucy keek onschuldig op het tafereel neer. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze zachtjes met een uitgestreken gezicht.

"Leugenaar! Leugenaar!" gilde Cassie woedend terwijl de tranen niet leken te stoppen. Draco leek ze te zijn vergeten en ze richtte nu haar toverstok op Lucy.

"En nu is het genoeg," zei Draco terwijl hij naar voren stapte. "Expelliarmus!" Cassie's toverstok vloog door de lucht en behendig ving Draco het op.

Cassie keek geschokt naar haar nu lege hand, alsof ze nog niet echt kon begrijpen waar haar toverstok ineens was gebleven. Lucy daarentegen kon met moeite een grijns onderdrukken toen ze zag wat Draco deed. Haar grijns verdween echter toen ze zag wat Draco's volgende actie was. Behendig pakte hij Cassie namelijk beet en nam haar in zijn armen.

"Laat me los! Ik kan zelf wel lopen!" gilde Cassie onmiddellijk.

"Ja inderdaad," zei Lucy die het maar niets vond dat Cassie nu in Draco's armen was.

"Net zoals je zelf wel de trap af kon lopen zeker," zei Draco snerend. "Ik neem liever geen risico."

"Dat was Lucy's schuld," gilde Cassie terwijl ze Lucy een dodelijke blik toewierp. Lucy glimlachte echter lief terug.

Draco besloot z'n mond maar te houden. Hij liep met Cassie in zijn armen naar haar kamer en legde haar daar in haar bed neer.

Eenmaal op haar kamer, nu Lucy uit het zicht was, werden Cassie's emoties nog heviger. Ze begon onophoudelijk te snikken en had behoefte aan een grote kom chocolade ijs. "Laat me met rust," snotterde ze en ze klemde het kussen tussen haar armen.


End file.
